PART 2- Scott & Bailey 2019
by JMonteiro
Summary: Picking up after the events of the story: Scott & Bailey 2019...a continuation of the show as if it never ended.
1. Scene 1 - S&B2019 Part 2

Hey Everyone who is still here! I appreciate you following along with my stories. I've been very busy with real-life things but I've started a second Scott & Bailey 2019. Please Read **SCOTT & BAILEY 2019** first if you haven't. This fic picks up after the events of that story!

(It's been a quiet Monday in the MIT office. Everyone is focused on paperwork and not being caught browsing social media as they watch the time tick by. Their interest is aroused when voices inside Rachel's office become a little bit raised. The office door swings open and Rachel, who has been back to work for only 3 days, holds it open. Janet slowly exits, clearly perturbed by being put out.)

Rachel: Thank you Janet. Maybe now that you're finished meddling you might actually get some work done. (She returns to her office before Janet can reply. Janet snarls and rolls her eyes in front of everyone who does their best to hide their amusement not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Janet takes her seat in front of Anna.)

Anna: (leans toward and whispers) The bitch is back. (Janet laughs remembering when Anna said this when Rachel first came back from London years ago before she knew her and before she knew how accurate that statement was. Anna twirls her pen as she watches Janet put on her glasses and try to resume work. She also looks over to Rachel's office where she has just pulled the blinds shut. Anna whispers) I'm gonna pop to the loo. You coming?

Janet: (looks to Rachel's office and then back to Anna) Yeah.

(In the loo)

Janet: As long as we've been mates, she really should know better. If she doesn't want to hear my opinion on a decision she's making that I think is questionable, which is most of her decisions, then she shouldn't bother telling me.

Anna: On the flip side of that, if you know how she's going to respond why bother telling her at all?

Janet: Because sometimes she needs telling. She's a brilliant copper wouldn't have made it to the top if she wasn't. I don't know why she can't apply that same level of brains and logic to her personal life.

Anna: Oh, so she's got a new fella?

Janet: (sighs) I really shouldn't tell. I reckon, if I were to go bonkers mad, off my rocker and do something outrageous like light my desk on fire in front of everyone. She'd fight for me and my job until the end. But if I share personal information about her, and she were to find out, I might end up like Pete.

Anna: Pete was fine, she didn't sack him. It's alright. I promise what happens in the loos stays in the loos. Scouts honor.

Janet: Well, she's got this text asking her out to dinner. She shows it to me, teasing like she might be going on a date. I ask with whom, and it's only her bloody therapist. The one they forced her to go see after everything that happened recently. All I said was that it was rather unorthodox, a doctor asking out a patient, and that she should probably decline. She doesn't see anything wrong with it.

Anna: Apart from it going against all professional standards?

Janet: That's what I said but she wasn't hearing it.

Anna: It's unethical.

Janet: I don't know why I bother really. It seems like sometimes she's determined to make a mess of things and then ask me to help clean up once it's all gone pear-shaped. Ya know, I was really proud of her, sticking with the therapy program like she was, I thought oh, good she's getting help figuring out that mess that's in here. (taps her own skull) But, no, turns out she's getting more than her head fixed. (The door to the bathroom swings open and it's Rachel. Janet forces a fake smile at her.)

Rachel: Anna. You're done here?

Anna: Yeah.

Rachel: Good, you're coming with me. We've got a body just discovered at a gym. (Anna smiles, maybe inappropriately given the context of the conversation but pleased to be chosen to go along.)


	2. Scene 2 - S&B2019 Part 2

**PERSONAL NOTE: I am actually a firm believer in therapy. So...don't let fictional characters discourage you from seeking help. ;)**

(In the car.)

(Anna drives. She takes her eyes off the road for a moment when she hears rustling. Rachel is unwrapping a lolly. She puts it in her mouth and Anna for a moment is distracted by Rachel's lips. She remembers she's married and puts her eyes back on the road.)

Anna: What's the flavor?

Rachel: (Looks up from the paper she holds as if just remembering Anna was even there. Anna wasn't sure why Rachel did things like this. Was she intentionally hurtful?) Grape.

Anna: Got any spare?

Rachel: I've got an entire lot of them. (She reaches in the back and pulls out a small over the shoulder bag she's been carrying. She unzips one of the pockets and reveals that it's filled with lollies.) Would you like one?

Anna: Please.

Rachel: Grape?

Anna: Have you got a blue?

Rachel: Yeah.

Anna: (chuckles) Why is your bag filled with sweets?

Rachel: (unwraps the lolly and hands it to Anna.) While I was out of work, I picked up smoking again. My therapist recommended lollies to help me quit. Keeps my mouth and hands busy. (She holds the stick like she would a fag and takes it out of her mouth.) Something to do with Frued and an oral fixation. I was weaned too early or not fed enough as a baby, some sort of psychological bollocks.

Anna: Ah. And how, uh, how is therapy going? (Rachel's eyebrows scrunch down, suspicious and annoyed by the personal question.)

Rachel: (curtly) Fine.

Anna: Do you like your therapist?

Rachel: She's alright. I don't know how much longer I'll be going though. I've done the professionally recommended amount of time.

Anna: Is it not helping you?

Rachel: Have you done therapy?

Anna: No.

Rachel: Why not?

Anna: I uh, I dunno. I never needed it.

Rachel: Right, because it's for bleeding hearts and lunatics. (Anna laughs at her un-PC boss.) I've dealt with what happened to me. It's time to move on.

Anna: Wait a second, did you say, 'she'? As in, your therapist is a woman?

Rachel: (laughs and removes the lolly from her mouth) Yeah. Women are allowed to be doctors you know?

Anna: Right. (Anna laughs pleasantly surprised by this. Rachel was considering a date with a woman? Did Janet know that detail? Anna had only ever seen or heard of Rachel being in relationship with men so she assumed she was straight. Not that this changes anything because Anna of course is happily married but it definitely made her feel a little more confident and a little less like her girl crush on her boss was a waste of energy.) I don't know why I was just picturing a man.

Rachel: That's a bit sexist of you. You're meant to be the syndicates resident feminist.

Anna: Don't tell. They'll revoke my card. (Both women chuckle at this. Rachel's phone buzzes under the paper in her lap. She lifts her mobile and looks at the email she's received.)

Rachel: Our murder victim has been identified, not formally of course, but by the gym's staff, they said her name's Holly Kendrick. Only 7 stone. In the gym 4 nights a week. They hadn't seen her for a few days and that was suspicious but no one discovered her until the body started to stink. She was apparently strangled and then stuffed in her locker.


	3. Scene 3 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Rachel stands by the doors of a loo in the gym. Anna exits looking a little paler than normal having just been sick.)

Rachel: I thought you'd be alright with this one since there was no blood.

Anna: It's not the blood. Blood doesn't bother me. It's the smell.

Rachel: Ah. It is an awful smell, but-

Anna: I've even tried double masks and nothing keeps it from seeping in.

Rachel: I know it sounds awful but just work on your breathing, don't breathe in too much, pace yourself, you get used to it. Anyway, the same employee that identified Holly is going to be coming down to the station to record a witness statement. She says, with the footage from the security camera she'll be able to ID the woman seen following Holly into the womens lockers. A report of all members and employees who were badged in and out that day have been sent to the office.

Anna: Ok, is there anything you'd like me to do?

Rachel: I've pretty much done it all while you were in here.

Anna: I'm sorry I get like this.

Rachel: It is rather inconvenient. (Anna bows her head for a second allowing Rachel's verbal blow to hit.) Anyway, we should be getting back.

(MIT Office, a few hours later, Anna and Janet stand in front of Rachel's desk.)

Anna: Our victim, Holly Kendrick, 44 years old. Divorced, no children. New to the Manchester area. Hence why she's not been reported missing the past few days. She was a business woman and was in the process of opening her second restaurant, two miles down the road from the gym. Gym staff says she was there four nights a week at least. Was nice enough but always on her Bluetooth so no one ever had a proper conversation with her. Her phone was found with her body and they are working on getting us her call registry and text messages. The murder weapon was also recovered at the scene. It appears Holly was strangled using a pink weighted jump rope. She bought it for breast cancer awareness. She was a survivor.

Rachel: Not of this.

Anna: We're waiting on forensics from the jump rope. Prints and skin cells. Blood and skin were also found under Holly's fingernails. So, she must've left some serious defensive marks on her killer.

Rachel: Good, forensics should be pretty quick on that. I love the easy ones.

Janet: Hopefully what comes back is prints and DNA of Ellen Parson. She was identified by the gym staff from the security footage as the woman following Holly into the lockers. Ellen is another regular, aged 32. Mother of four boys, ages 6years to 11months, all enrolled in different activities and children's programs at the gym. She's at the gym even more frequently than Holly.

Rachel: How? I'm lucky if I get a jog in in the morning and I've only got the one.

Janet: It's beyond me. I think having a rich husband may help. David Parson, is in commercial property development, pays for all the programs the kiddies go to. A team is on the way now to the Parson home to bring Ellen in for questioning.

Rachel: Have they got a warrant to-

Janet: Yes. (Rachel nods but Anna can see the two women are still struggling with their silly power dynamics. Cutting Rachel off was a power-move. Questioning Janet's efficiency as a sargent was a power-move. Anna couldn't understand why these two women were friends sometimes.) Anyway, Ellen is seen twice to three times a day most days. Dropping off the boys, picking them up and then coming back presumably after the little ones bedtime to work out on her own. That time in particular is the one we're most interested in because it's the only time according to the records that overlap with Holly.

(Neighborhood. Neal and Lee stand at the front door of a large wealthy looking home. A silver haired man in a white dress shirt answers the door. He's well groomed and fit.)

Lee: David Parson?

David: Yes?

Lee: I'm detective constable Lee Broadhurst , this is detective constable Neal Taylor. Manchester Police Major incident team. We were hoping to speak with your wife Ellen.

David: Ellen? Why?

Lee: She may have information that would prove helpful to our investigation of a suspicious death.

David: Well she's not here.

Neal: Mind if we have a look for ourselves? We've got a warrant. (Neal flashes the warrant at David and another officer suddenly appears by Neal's side.)

David: What's that for? Why would you need a warrant? Is she suspected of something? She can't be. (Neal and the other officer enter the home and walk briskly down the hallway.) My wife, she's, well, she's a handful but I don't think she could ever hurt anyone seriously. (David looks over his shoulder as the two officers in his home pop in and out of the downstairs rooms.)

Lee: Where would she be if she's not here?

David: She hasn't been here for a few days. I was off to work the other morning, what were it? Um, Thursday. She told me she was going to take the kids to her Mum's for a quiet weekend. I haven't heard from her since. (Neal begins up the stairs.) My uh, my assistant is up there. She uh, (blushes) she might be indisposed.

Neal: Right. (He heads upstairs a little more eagerly, hoping the assistant might be something to look at.)

Lee: Can we have your mother-in-laws address please?

David: Sure. Sure. She doesn't...Ellen doesn't need to know about that, does she? (Gestures to upstairs.)

Lee: I think she might have more to worry about than that.


	4. Scene 4 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Hours later. Anna is in her flat, mid-makeout session with her wife. She opens her eyes mid-kiss when she hears Rachel's voice coming from the tv. She does her best to watch the tv and remain an active participant.)

_Rachel: __(on tv) If you have any information, please call the tip line. _

_Reporter: __(on tv) Ellen Parsons was last seen leaving her family home with her three children. In this vehicle. _(A picture is shown on the tv.)

Wife: (Pulls away from Anna and gestures towards the tv) Seriously?

Anna: (Laughs nervously) What? (Anna's wife picks up the remote and presses back. The live television is rewound about 10 seconds and Rachel's face reappears on the screen. It's a rather unflattering shot of her.) Oh, my boss.

Wife: Yeah your boss.

Anna: What about her?

Wife: You tell me what it is about her. Because, I don't see it meself.

Anna: No, that's not it. I just wanted to see if they were going to release a photo of the children. They're missing.

Wife: Oh.

Anna: She told her husband she was going to her mum's for a few days and her mum says she hasn't seen her daughter or grandkids for weeks.

Wife: Are the children in danger?

Anna: Possibly.

Wife: Sorry. I thought you were looking at her.

Anna: That's alright. It's cute when you're jealous for me. (They continue kissing)

(Meanwhile at a posh restaurant. Rachel sips her glass of wine. She's dressed in a blouse and trousers, something she'd wear for work on a day she might have a gold meeting and actually tried with her appearance. Her eyes scan the room and she glances at her watch again. She's been here nearly 20 minutes waiting. Finally a tall dark haired woman enters the front doors. She's wearing a skirt and her legs look amazing in sheer tights. The woman's hair is wild and full and she wears red framed glasses and bright red lipstick to match. She always reminded Rachel a little of Catherine Zeta-Jones. The hostess turns to indicate where the table is but the woman spots Rachel instantly and smiles as soon as she lays eyes on her. Rachel can't help but blush. She looks away her nerves kicking in and sips her wine for liquid courage. The woman approaches confidently and effortlessly weaving her way around the other patrons.)

Woman: (Stands by the table) Well hello there. (Rachel looks up and smiles. She almost can't believe she's really here doing this. Rachel's kissed girls before, of course she has, who hasn't? That was normal wasn't it? She has never been on a date with one though. For the first woman she's ever pulled, she was gorgeous. The woman seems to hover for a moment and Rachel shifts awkwardly in her seat. She looks at the woman and then over at the chair across from her, she wasn't meant to pull her chair out was she? What were the rules? Was she meant to be chivalrous? She was the one wearing pants. Before she spirals into her insecurity the woman finally takes a seat across from her and Rachel exhales through her nose relieved.) I thought you'd stand and hug me hello.

Rachel: Oh. (She completely read that wrong. Damnit.)

Woman: We'll work on it. (Rachel laughs) Anyway, I'm so sorry I'm late. My husband got held up at his job.

Rachel: Oh? (How did she not know this woman has a husband?)

Woman: I couldn't leave the kids alone. My Tabitha has got a fever.

Rachel: Oh. (She sits forward and sips her wine, a much too long sip. Maybe she read all of this completely wrong? What were they doing here? Now she really felt like a knob.)

Woman: So how are you?

Rachel: (Squints) How do I answer that without it sounding like work for you?

Woman: I'm genuinely interested.

Rachel: Is this work for you?

Woman: What? This? (She gestures between herself and Rachel.)

Rachel: Yes.

Woman: No. I don't normally do dinner with my patients.

Rachel: So, what?

Woman: Well, you've completed your professionally recommended counselling term. So, I was anticipating that you would be dumping me soon.

Rachel: That's right.

Woman: I brought you here because I wanted to ask you not to.

Rachel: (laughs and twists the edges of her serviette on the table.) Why? Am I that mental?

Woman: No. (smiles and shakes her head. Her red lips make her teeth seem brilliantly white.) I just really like you. And I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to see you every week. (She reaches over touching Rachel's hand. Rachel takes hold of the woman's hand and then with her thumb twirls the wedding band. The woman raises an eyebrow.) From what I know about you, that hasn't been a problem in the past.

Rachel: (laughs in disbelief and sits back in her chair) Seriously?

Woman: (tsks) Rachel, don't be offended.

Rachel: Why shouldn't I be?

Woman: I think this could be really good for you.

Rachel: Oh really? How?

Woman: Since the assault- (Rachel's eyes widen, hearing that word outside of her therapist office is a shock.) You've been struggling with your confidence, and body image, and you're a sexual being. You like sex. (The waitress comes over and Rachel's entire face flushes red at her having overheard this.)

Waitress: Are you ready to order?

Woman: Sorry, I haven't even looked at the menu. Can we have a few more minutes?

Waitress: Absolutely. (The waitress walks away and Rachel finishes off her glass of wine. She taps it wishing she could allow herself another.)

Woman: (lifts menu) Do you know what you want?

Rachel: To go home.

Woman: (puts the menu down) No. Rachel? C'mon. Listen, this could be really good for you. I like you. You like me, obviously. This could be a safe way for you to get yourself back out there. Reclaim your body. Experiment. And you'll be safe with me. From all the things you're frightened of. I'll let you move at your own pace. I won't ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with. And with your fear of commitment, you won't have to worry about any strings being attached afterwards because I'm married. So I'm not going to fall in love with you, or want to move in, or put any pressure on you in anyway. All you've got to do is allow yourself to enjoy yourself.

Rachel: (quietly) I thought this was a first date. I thought, I thought you liked me.

Woman: I do. I've said that.

Rachel: But, you just want a shag.

Woman: No. You're taking this the wrong way.

Rachel: I don't think I am.

Woman: This is all for you. For your benefit. Trust me, all I was thinking about was you.

Rachel: That I'd be a bit of fun on the side.

Woman: No.

Rachel: Just because I've been there before.

Woman: This is different.

Rachel: How?

Woman: You're not being messed about. We both have clear expectations and like I said, you get to freely explore your sexuality, anything you want…(She raises both eyebrows suggestively and Rachel looks away thoroughly embarrassed.) Without anyone developing any feelings-

Rachel: But maybe I want- (she catches herself getting choked up. She looks around to remind herself she's not safely within the walls of her therapist's office but a public place. She bites her lip and shakes her head. She leans forward, simultaneously wanting to punch someone and also fold herself in half and disappear. Practically whispers,) Maybe I want someone to have feelings for me.

Woman: Rachel, you're not ready for that. You've got a lot of work to do on yourself before you can be in a relationship. Otherwise you're just going to repeat this cycle of toxicity that you're bringing into everyone's life.

Rachel: (nods. She looks around and then at the woman's warm smile. They sit in silence for a few moments while Rachel struggles to process everything rushing through her head. She pushes some of her loose dark hair behind her ears before licking her lips having made a final decision.) I uh, when the waitress comes back I want the Chicken Primavera. I'm just gonna pop to the loo.

Woman: Ok. (Rachel stands) Hurry back beautiful. (Rachel smiles flattered, angry, confused and then heads toward the loos. She enters, waits a second or two and then exits. Her therapist has gone to looking at her own mobile and Rachel uses this opportunity to walk out of the restaurant. She gets in her car and grabs her bag from the passenger seat, pulling out a lolly and quickly placing it in her mouth. She really needed a fag and another glass of wine. She starts driving away and heading to Janet's to pick up her daughter. She grinds her teeth on the lolly. She really needed to punch something and she really needed to cry. She should have listened to Janet. She should not have come out tonight. Now here she is with all of these mixed up feelings and no therapist to talk to about it. She felt like an idiot. Part of her had been flattered that such a beautiful woman would be interested in her and she was endeared to the woman. To think this person knew all the ugly shameful truths about her, all of her dark past, deeply entrenched insecurities and present struggles, and was still wanting to go on a date with her made Rachel feel like maybe she wasn't as screwed up and damaged as she felt she was. Now, her therapist basically just said she was toxic damaged goods and she feels ridiculous for thinking it would have gone any other way.)


	5. Scene 5 - S&B2019 Part 2

(A few minutes later Janet hears a knock at her front door. She leaves her new beau, Adam, with Charlotte playing a memory card game on the floor in the living room and exits to the hallway. She opens the door and is surprised to see Rachel there.)

Janet: Well that was quick. Did you skip the date and go straight for the shag?

Rachel: (sighs and slumps her shoulders forward) You know, it really is so uplifting and refreshing to have mates that think so highly of me. (Janet fights her smirk. She could see in Rachel's eyes that she was down. Janet wonders for a moment why she ever bothers engaging in these petty power struggles with Rachel. She couldn't always let Rachel get away with her stroppy behavior but even when Janet wins these silly spats, instead of a feeling of victory she always just felt a bit like an arse. Janet steps back opening the door for Rachel to enter.)

Janet: (Still trying to hold back her concern and sound indifferent) What happened?

Rachel: (shrugs) Nothing. You were right. I should never have said yes.

Janet: I'm sorry, what was that? I was what?

Rachel: Go ahead. Take the piss. You want to.

Janet: (folds her arms. This wasn't fun. She wanted it to be fun. Why wasn't it?) Ok, what happened?

Rachel: Turns out, my therapist is married with kids. (She avoids revealing the therapists gender because that wasn't really a conversation she was sure she was ready to have with Janet.) I've been there. Done that. So I said No thank you. And I left.

Janet: Well, good for you. (She had a lingering annoyance. Rachel had been badly behaved at work and then had the nerve to ask her to baby sit. Yet, somehow she was now standing her complimenting her?)

Rachel: Actually, I said I was popping to the loo and then walked out when they weren't looking.

Janet: (laughs) So you just left him there waiting on you?

Rachel: Yeah. (Janet shakes her head. Leave it to Rachel to do the right thing in the wrong way.)

Charlotte: (from the other room) Mummy! It's my Mum. (She comes running into the room and Rachel's solemn face instantly brightens at the sight of her little one. She kneels and braces herself for the tiny impact and Charlotte throws herself into her mother's arms.)

Rachel: Oof. (She buckles for a second.)

Charlotte: Did you have a good dinner?

Rachel: No. I actually didn't eat anything.

Charlotte: Well, you can't have pudding then.

Rachel: Did you eat yet?

Charlotte: No.

Rachel: Maybe we can get McDonalds on our way home.

Charlotte: Yay! Yay!

Janet: OR You two could stay for dinner here. It's just about finished. (Janet's new beau Adam comes around the corner feeling left out of the action.)

Rachel: Hiya Adam.

New Beau=Adam: Hey Rachel. I don't think we were expecting you quite so soon.

Janet: You don't mind if Rachel joins us for dinner, do ya?

Adam: Not at all. I'm sure I've made enough. (Charlotte cups her hand and whispers in her mother's ear. Rachel laughs.)

Rachel: Adam, have you made something with little seeds?

Adam: Little seeds?

Rachel: I dunno.

Adam: I've made lentil soup.

Rachel: Lentils. (Rachel stands to be eye to eye with the rest of the adults in the room.) Ah! I reckon they do look a bit like little seeds. (Charlotte keeps hold of her mother's hand.)

Janet: What, Charlotte? Did you think Nan was going to let Adam feed you bird food?

Charlotte: No but I like chips more than seeds because they taste better.

Rachel: Maybe we'll try something healthy tonight Charlie?

Charlotte: No chips?

Rachel: Maybe not tonight.

(Later. Janet is doing the washing up and Rachel sits at the table. She dips her lollipop in her wine and twirls it before placing it back in her mouth. Adam and Charlotte have gone back to the memory game on the floor only feet away. Rachel feels a pang of sadness watching her daughter laugh at this older man feign lament at flipping over a card with an octopus on it. Charlie was still too young to realize she was short changed in the family department. Rachel did eat her meals at the table with Charlie, breakfast always, but ever since Spencer's reemergence, Rachel has had a nagging insecurity that maybe she's not enough.)

Janet: Any more texts from the Unscrupulous doctor?

Rachel: No. I think they got the message. Last one I got said "Sorry. Can we talk?"

Janet: Ask what the fee is. (Rachel laughs and begins typing when her text is interrupted by a phone call.)

Rachel: DCI Bailey… What do you have?... Where? Alright. I'll um, (she looks to Charlotte) I'll be there shortly. (She looks at her watch) 15 minutes. Bye-bye. (She hangs up her mobile and pops the lolly in.)

Janet: Um, where?

Rachel: We've got another…(peeks at Charlotte who is definitely eavesdropping.) Woman.

Charlotte: Somebody got dead.

Rachel: (sighs) Yes, Charlie.

Charlotte: (stamps her foot) Again!

Rachel: Sorry love.

Janet: Do you need me to come with? Or -

Rachel: (looks at Adam. She's only met him twice and didn't trust him yet.) No. I'll see if I can get Anna to meet me at the scene. (Charlotte kicks all of the memory cards messing up the active game she and Adam had going.) Charlotte! (Charlotte picks up one of the cards and throws it in her mother's direction. Rachel's eyebrows raise amazed at the audacity. She kneels and points her finger at her angry pouting toddler.) You pack that attitude in right now. (Charlotte crosses her arms in protest.) Do you want pow-pows?

Charlotte: NO!

Rachel: Alright then. (She unfolds the little girls arms.) Mummy's got to go. You stay with Nan.

Charlotte: Bye! (Rachel forces a kiss on her resisting daughter's round cheek before standing.)

Rachel: Really sorry Janet.

Janet: Keep me posted. (Rachel takes clenches her teeth down on her wine soaked lolly and then quickly makes her way to the door.)


	6. Scene 6 - S&B2019 Part 2

(The streets are empty as Rachel drives to the scene. It's a quiet night and she thinks to herself how odd it is that beyond so many of these darkened windows and locked doors, many people are curled comfortably on their sofas in front of the telly while she is on the way to see a woman with her brains blown out. This is the life she chose for herself. When she turns the corner, it seems that all of the nights' lights were harnessed and tethered to the crime scene. The headlights of the police cars, the flashing of the ambulance and the handheld torches, create a flashy light show, not fit for someone prone to seizures or epilepsy. Rachel parks haphazardly and walks without issue to the crime scene tape. She flashes her badge and is met by Anna and the first responding constable.)

Anna: Hi Boss. (She smiles. Although she had been cozy in bed by her wife just a few moments ago, she's pleased to see Rachel. Even in this light she could see she had actually made an effort with her appearance.)

Rachel: Thanks for meeting me Anna.

Constable: This way ma'am. (Rachel follows the young male constable passed the tape and to a tiny book store. The storefront looks like hand laid stone and the window reads "Stonewall's Books" . Flashes of light burst as photos are still being taken inside by exhibits officers.) The owner, she was shot at close range in the chest. She's behind the counter there.

Rachel: (is handed a blue hairnet, by someone else nearby in charge of preserving the crime scene and forensics. She puts it on before taking a few steps nearer to the counter. Her eyes scan over the sprays of blood and tissue that have splattered across the books and shelves behind the till. She stands before the dead woman who has been shot clearly more than once.) Who called it in?

Anna: Shop owner across the road heard the gunshots. He saw a car drive away that he thinks two people were in. Silver. No number plate. Hopefully we'll get something from the CCTV. He said he didn't come in here to check on her. He said he didn't need to. He was a soldier and he says he knows the sound of gunfire. So he called straight away.

Rachel: Shot, three times?

Pathologist: Good Eye. Yes, once at close range, over the counter, abdomen, and then two, at a slightly further distance. Chest, head. I'm thinking the victim fell and the killer leaned over the counter to fire the remaining two shots. Finish the job. (Rachel nods)

Anna: Victim is Samantha Walton 43, she owned the shop along with her wife.

Rachel: Has the wife been notified?

Anna: Not yet. There seems to be some confusion about whether this is ours or another syndicates. They've also called in the Serious Crimes Division because this looks like a hate crime.

Rachel: Hate crime? You'd be assuming the attacker knew the owner was gay.

Anna: This is an LGBTQ book store. It was a well known fact in this area.

Rachel: Oh. (She looks at the blood spattered books and finally makes the 'Stonewall' connection beyond just the buildings siding.)

SIO-SCD: Rachel. (Rachel turns around to see the man of her rank who runs the Serious Crimes Division. He's older than her and has always been condescending in Gold Meetings but then flirtatious in his manners. She forces a smile.) Back off Bailey. This one's ours. Haven't you still got a missing murder suspect on your hands?

Rachel: Yes actually. (She looks back down at the woman's dead body and feels more pity. She lost her life, her wife, and now is being left in the less than capable hands of this man.) How are you tonight DCI Melligan? (She never called him by his first name, not out of respect but as a sign that she did not want to be friendly with him.)

SIO-SCD= DCI Melligan: Better than her, but barely. Splitting headache. (Rachel nods, not finding it funny. He had been around longer and is more popular among the higher-ups than she.)

Officer: I wasn't sure which of you to call. So sorry.

Rachel: I thought it may have been related to my case but (she puts up her hands absolving herself of responsibility.) Looks like you've got a hate crime on your hands Melligan. Good luck. Maybe now my media madness will die down.

DCI Melligan: They've just about got your head in the stocks, haven't they? A mad woman and three beautiful blue eyed missing children? (He tsks and shakes his head.) But you're right, the public loves a good hate crime. (Melligan looks down at his phone as Rachel contemplates the woman's bloodied body.) Ah, yes, here we go. (He presses a few things on his phone before Rachel's phone buzzes. She looks at what she's just received and it's an email order from the Superintendent that DCI Melligan is the SIO and his syndicate was to be in full charge.)

Rachel: Better get home to my little one. (She turns, removes the hair cap and hands it back to the person who lent it to her. Anna follows Rachel.) Sorry to have dragged you outta bed for nothing Anna. You can get a late start tomorrow if ya like. (She says this knowing Anna isn't likely to take the advice. She was driven like Rachel and would show up regardless of her lack of sleep.)

Anna: I wish this was ours.

Rachel: Melligan is right. We've got three missing children out there, focus on that. Take this outrage that you feel for her and her wife, fuel it into our investigation. (Anna nods dutifully.) Goodnight. (She starts making her way through the organized chaos of police activity to her vehicle with a heavy heart. She'd be cuddling her little one in bed soon, while there were three vulnerable children, she was responsible for, in possible danger.)


	7. Scene 7 - S&B2019 Part 2

**NOTE: Sorry for the big delay in updates you guys. Life has been crazy. October is just a generally shitty month for me. Anyway...this story has completely flown off the hinges CRAZY...and has become a cross over. So...strap in. LOL**

(Hours later at the MIT Office. Rachel and Anna were the first to arrive that morning as usual and Rachel allowed Janet to come in later due to her babysitting while Rachel was working the crime scene last night. It's a full staff and Neal is doing his best to keep an angry Mr Parson from barging straight into Rachel's office. Rachel can hear the commotion outside but doesn't budge from her seat. She can see that Lee nor any of the other men in the office seem particularly bothered by the scene Mr Parson is making. She was like the king in a chess match, there were so many pawns to get through before reaching her, or however chess worked. She never learned how to play. She stares down at the CV in her hand as she has been doing for the past fifteen minutes. The CV is for a Samuel Murray. He was being fast tracked for a Detective Constable position. He had less years of experience in the field than she did when she first applied but otherwise he is a qualified candidate. Chief Superintendent was really excited about the application because of the great legacy Gill Murray left behind. However, just thinking about the day to day operations with this young man on her team made Rachel's stomach turn. She texts Janet to come into her office and watches her, waiting for her to look at her phone. Normally she'd physically get up and beckon her from the doorway, but given the situation she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Could she go out there now and talk to Mr Parson? Yes. But she unfortunately had nothing new to tell him. Teams were still out searching as Neal had already explained to him and from what she could hear behind the glass his distress is over his missing children. There was no way he could make Rachel feel any guiltier about not having found them yet. She didn't sleep much if at all these past few nights. Janet enters the office.)

Janet: Your Majesty?

Rachel: (smiles, although she's unsure whether this is a friendly joke or a dig at her.) You're my right hand man. D'you want to have a look at this? (She holds up the CV and Janet puts on her glasses before taking a seat across from Rachel's desk and taking the paper from her.)

Janet: Oh my.

Rachel: Exactly.

Janet: Well, it'll look bad if you say no, won't it?

Rachel: I love that it's flagged up to me, as if it's actually a choice I can make. The Chief Com wants it. SuperIntendent wants it. The emails might as well say "Rachel get it done". Instead of pretending like I could possibly say 'no'.

Janet: Next Generation.

Rachel: Yeah.

Janet: God. (She shakes her head looking over the paper) This makes me feel old.

Rachel: Well, Nan-

Janet: Oiy! Only two people on this planet can get away with calling me that.

Rachel: How is the little one?

Janet: She's doing great. Getting big. She's outgrown all of Charlotte's second-hand baby-grows.

Rachel: Really? Wow. (After the dismissal of her charges and the reunification with Charlotte, Rachel let Tasie know she didn't hold it against her that she was working with the police. To be on the safe side, however, she could have no further contact or be seen anywhere near her. Rachel hasn't been able to meet Tasie's baby girl, which saddened her because for awhile she pictured Charlotte and Tasie's girl like sisters, growing up side by side. Tasie understood why. Charlotte, not so much. She asked for Tasie often. Although she was going to a proper school and making friends, her "family" got even smaller than it had been previously.) I saw a picture, Tas posted on instagram. She's looking more and more like her, I reckon.

Janet: Really? I think she looks more like my Elise.

Rachel: Oh, may- (There's a knock at her office door. Rachel looks through the windows at the rest of the office staff, still no one seems too bothered, so it can't be Mr Parson.) Yeah? (This was her usual greeting to a member of her staff and when the door opens a tall sharply dressed but unfamiliar woman stands in the doorway. The woman has a short pixie cut, her hair dark, and she wears a tailored suit. Rachel sits up straight, caught by surprise and also instinctively responding to this woman's command for attention. Janet stands.)

Woman: Hello. I'm Anne. (Her smile is wide and bright and her eyes move quickly from Janet to Rachel.) I presume you're the Senior Investigating Officer, Bailey? (She steps forward putting out her hand for a shake. Rachel does so and Anne's handshake is firm and quick.)

Rachel: Yes I am. You are, again?

Woman=Anne: Anne, Anne Lister. (She steps around Janet and sits in the newly vacant chair on the other side of Rachel's desk.) I have some information that may be useful to your investigation. I don't have a lot of time, I'm very busy, especially with what's happening now.

Janet: IF you'd like to make a statement-

Anne: I know there are procedures that you follow but I've never been a fan of repeating myself and it would ease my conscience knowing that the information lands directly in the right hands. Instead of stacking up under someone's morning coffee.

Rachel: Ah, well Anne, that's not exactly how-

Anne: Holly Kendrick and Samantha Walton, (Rachel tilts her head intrigued and Anne nods knowing she's got this woman's full attention.) both women were clients of mine. Now, they're both dead. As you might guess, this is deeply troubling to me.

Janet: What sort of-

Anne: You see, I'm an investor. My firm offers loans, investments, management and accounting courses, and initiatives to Women Entrepreneurs and members of the LGBTQIA community. Is this your card? (Anne leans forward and takes a card from Rachel's desk before Rachel can respond.) I'm sending you a list of my clients, names and business addresses. There. (A chime sounds on Rachel's computer.) You should have it now. This is normally confidential information but given these disturbing events, I'm increasingly concerned with the welfare and safety of my people.

Janet: Right.

Anne: CC'd on that email is my assistant. (She looks at the smart-watch on her wrist) I have about 30 minutes spare, if you have any questions for me. I wish to be as helpful as possible. After that, all questions should be directed to my assistant's email.

Rachel: Well, uh, yes, if we can, we would like to talk to you more about this connection between the two women. Janet, can you show Anne to an interview room?

Anne: Hm. (Anne squints not pleased she's being passed off.)

Rachel: Janet is my top tier interviewer. She'll be the best person to leave your statement with and then, like you said, if we have any further questions we'll know how to contact you.

Janet: Do you mind following me? (Anne stands and Rachel can't help but check out the sleek lines of the woman's figure, the suit only accentuates it.)

Rachel: Thank you for coming in Anne. (Anne smiles again, brightly as if she saw Rachel checking her out and then nods. She then walks towards the door to Rachel's office and looks to Janet.)

Anne: After you? (Janet exits and Anne follows her away. The commotion outside the office has subsided and Rachel waits a few moments for Janet and Anne to be out of earshot. She steps out of her office and points in the direction the women disappeared to.)

Rachel: Who let her in here?

Lee: She seemed to know you. I thought it was someone you knew.

Anna: She walked in like she's been here before. And I thought, maybe she was a barrister. Her suit-

Rachel: She wasn't. Isn't. She's here to give a witness statement. She's got a link between the woman murdered last night and our Holly.

Anna: Really?

Rachel: Yes. Maybe, what are you working on now?

Anna: I was just finishing the-

Rachel: Put that aside and go on in there with Janet. This woman, she's an investor LGBT businesses, or whatever, like that bookstore. Holly was opening a restaurant. Maybe find a way to mention that you and your wife used to go to the 'StoneWall'. Establish that common ground.

Anna: Sure thing Boss. (Anna grabs a notebook and heads out the doors in eager pursuit of Janet.)


	8. Scene 8 - S&B2019 Part 2

(A few hours later. Rachel and Janet are on their way to the briefing room when Rachel receives a phone call.)

Rachel: It's Charlotte's school. (Answers) Hello?

Teacher: Hi this is Ms Turner, I'm a teacher at Appledore Nursery.

Rachel: Yeah, I've got the number saved in me contacts.

Teacher=Ms Turner: Is this Ms Bailey?

Rachel: Yeah, what's up? Is Charlotte alright?

Ms Turner: Charlotte is having a difficult day. She got into a small scrape with another child and has been put in The Quiet Room to calm down and reflect on her behavior. (Rachel squints because that sounds like bullshit. They tried to lock her up for child endangerment and today her daughter is in a Quiet Room reflecting? How different this childhood was to her own.) I was wondering if you could have a talk with her. She's been in the room for going on twenty minutes and she will not stop yelling.

Rachel: (lets out a light laugh) Ah. (That sounded more like a Bailey to her.)

Ms Turner: I've tried to sit in with her to calm her down but she keeps shouting over me.

Rachel: Of course, I'll speak with her.

Ms Turner: Wonderful. (Rachel can hear the teacher moving from her desk. She mutes her mobile and looks to Janet.)

Rachel: Charlie's got in trouble.

Janet: Oh. (She makes a 'yikes' face.)

Rachel: You can go in. I'll just be a sec. I've got to talk some sense into her. (Rachel can hear her daughter yelling, not saying anything just making noise, roaring like a little feral beast. Charlotte stops for a moment and Rachel can hear the teacher talk softly to her daughter. Janet takes the folders from Rachel's hands and then enters the briefing room.)

Ms Turner: Alright, I'm handing Charlotte the phone. (Rachel can hear the clumsy exchange.)

Rachel: Charlie?

Charlotte: Yeah?

Rachel: Charlie, what are you playing at? What are you screaming for?

Charlotte: Because.

Rachel: Because, why? You need to stop it. Like right now and behave yourself. (She catches herself pointing her finger at noone and puts her hand in her pocket.)

Charlotte: But I'm fuss-stated because she said I have to stay in here and I don't wanna.

Rachel: The sooner you calm down and listen to the teacher, the sooner you can go back with the other kids.

Charlotte: But I can't because-

Rachel: Listen to me, if you do not stop acting like a monster, Mummy is going to be extremely cross with you. (Charlotte bursts into tears and the phone clatters to the floor.) Charlotte? (There's more commotion.) Hello?

Ms Turner: Right, we're hugging now. That seems to have done it.

Rachel: Ah, good. Can I just- will you, uh, just tell her Mummy loves her.

Ms Turner: I will. But Ms Bailey if you can, please come by the school for early pick up. We'd like to have a conversation about Charlotte's behavior and her future here at this Nursery.

Rachel: Uh, right, ok? I'll do what I can.

Ms Turner: Thank you. Goodbye.

Rachel: Bye. (She looks down at the phone and then holds it to her chin. She pulls a lolly from her pocket and stick it in her mouth, sucking on it hard pretending it was a relaxing long drag on a cigarette. "Her Future here?" What was that supposed to mean? Rachel gets angry scrunching down her eyebrows and biting down on the lolly. She wasn't prepared to go to the Nursery and sit there and have some stranger tell her her child was bad. Charlotte was a great kid and if they couldn't handle her then sod 'em! She storms into the briefing room and responding to her energy the laughter dies down. She pauses looking over the room for a moment just a reminder of her dominance and then takes a seat at the head of the table beside Janet. Janet already has her glasses on.)

Janet: We didn't start without you but everyone's got the updated paperwork.

Rachel: (opens the packet of papers that contains all the intelligence they've acquired on their suspect and victims.) I've got a meeting tomorrow morning with the SuperIntendent and DCI Melligan from the Serious Crime Division. Right now, I'm hoping you lot have come up with some leads or lines of inquiry that will convince them we should be in charge of both the Holly Kendrick case and the Samantha Walton case. Otherwise, they're going to take it off us, and that'll be two cases, two, (she emphasizes her irritation) that'll be lost for us this year. If that happens, I will be properly fucked off. (She looks around the room again and then settles on Anna who shifts in her seat some.) Anna. Start us off. What do we know, now, about this Anne Lister woman?

Anna: Anne Lister, as you know, she's the CEO and Founder of her investment company A-Listers Inc., networth of 3 billion pounds. She's widowed, married to an Ann Walker who rather tragically took her own life. Some third page tabloid coverage, Billionaire's Wife Found Dead, lots of papers claimed it was due to a mental illness but Anne is remarkably tight lipped on the subject. She's now a single mother, billionaire investor, equal rights activist-

Neal: (puts a hand gently on her shoulder) Are you about to climax?

Rachel: (slams her hand down on the table) Neal, you twat. I get that you're mates or whatever and you probably joke like this all the time, but in front of everyone, in front of your boss, that's sexual harassment. Understood?

Neal: Yes ma'am.

Rachel: Another inappropriate comment like that and I'll send you to sensitivity training.

Someone: The same one you took after the "bum pinching" incident?

Anna: What? (There are some laughs for the few who have been there long enough to remember.)

Rachel: Who said that? (No one owns up to it. Janet even has a smirk and Rachel does her best not to give in. She worked out in therapy that her team probably enjoys seeing her behave badly. She twirls the lolly in her mouth ironically attempting to push aside her tantrum and childish retaliation.) Whatever. If it is the same course, I'll tell you what, it was bloody boring and repetitive. So, I recommend laying off the sex jokes, alright?

Neal: Yes ma'am.

Anna: The more I read about her though,honestly the more and more I'm impressed with her.

Rachel: Right, and why don't we think it's her?

Anna: Can't be.

Rachel: Well, case closed then. Anna says it's not her. Can't be. So, I guess we're all done here. You lot can all go home. (Everyone chuckles, Rachel's pleased to be on this side of the laughter for a change. She sits forward.) Seriously, let's keep our minds open everyone. This Lister-woman, she was a bit full of herself, the way she flounced into my office, thinking she ran things. Wasn't she Janet? (Janet nods.) Could be narcissistic tendencies. She's the only link we have between the two dead women. And what did you learn from Michael Edgerton, Anna?

Anna: Uh-

Rachel: That narcissistic sociopaths, especially the ones that fancy themselves to be brilliant and clever, they like to insert themselves into the investigation. Remember that false witness statement? And Janet, Geoff Hastings, he was constantly on about the murders, wanting to know details and that.

Anna: She doesn't seem-

Janet: The type? No. Neither did Geoff. You might be onto something Sherlock.

Rachel: Killing the women, in very different manners too, could lend to her intellect, trying to throw us off the scent of it being one killer.

Anna: But what about Ellen?

Lee: Maybe her and Ellen are working together? Could be another explanation for the very different murders.

Rachel: Right. Good. Possibly. The death of her wife? What was her name?

Anna: Ann.

Rachel: No, the wife's name.

Anna: Ann. (Rachel sighs and rolls her eyes and then looks down at her paperwork. She scans it and then takes the lolipop from her glass of water and sticks it in her mouth. She nods and then points the lolly at Anna.)

Rachel: Ann. E. No E. Odd.

Anna: I should have been more clear.

Rachel: Marrying someone with the same name as you, more narcissism? Whatcha think?

Lee: Could be.

Rachel: I reckon, we need to have a look further into the A-Lister Inc, loans and finances. Specifically dealing with our two victims. Maybe there was a shady dealing, or they got wind of Anne having an affair with this married woman, or Anne got Ellen to take care of her dirty work, topped them, maybe she's able to financially benefit in some way? Absolve the companies? Insurance? (Rachel sees Anna slump in her chair. Rachel is ruining her girl crush on this impressive woman.) And like I was saying, the death of her wife...she doesn't like talking about it, but did they look into it at all? Maybe she was the first one?

Janet: I'll apply for warrants on the business finances and look into the death records for the wife.

Rachel: Good. Alright, Neal, you've been monitoring our tip line. Anything useful come through?

Neal: Couple of sightings on vehicles similar to Ellen's. I've told Janet and she sent out a few teams to check the locations.

Rachel: Fingers-crossed. I want those children safely home or in custody before the end of the week


	9. Scene 9 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Later that day. Rachel sits at her kitchen table with Charlotte. Her kitchen was very different now, from when she was assaulted by Spencer. The few days she and Charlotte had stayed with Gill, Janet, Allison, Tony and Adam, cleaned up the blood and fingerprinting dust and all traces of the crime and then resurfaced her cabinets and painted the kitchen. On good days, the trick of the eyes worked, it felt like a new flat, a new start. On bad days, it felt like a metaphor for her life. It didn't matter what she tried to do to cover up her damage, it was all still there under the thin coat of paint. Today was a bad day. Charlotte pouts and quietly shovels fried rice into her mouth. Her little eyes were red from crying. Charlotte had spent most of the evening crying. It hurt Rachel not to comfort her daughter but she didn't want her to think that her behavior at the school was acceptable. This was one of those mother-moments where she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. She told Charlotte when they got home that she was going to spank her but she was delaying. She really didn't want to. She didn't like hitting Charlotte. She knew there was a difference between proper discipline and what she experienced but in ways she felt like the result was the same. The sound of her hand hitting skin was the same, the tears were the same.She never wanted Charlotte to be afraid of her. She wasn't going to call Allison for advice because Allison was an advocate for corporal punishment. Allison was never too harsh with her children, in fact, Rachel often thought they needed MORE discipline but looking at Charlotte's sad chocolate eyes made her melt. Was she turning soft?)

Rachel: Why did you say that to that little girl? (Charlotte sniffles and instead of answering bursts into more tears. She puts her face down on the table. Rachel tugs on her own trouser leg struggling not to comfort her.) Stop that. (She waits.) Charlie, listen, Mummy's not going to give you pow-pows. Alright? (Charlotte lifts her head, she takes in a few deep gasping breaths as she attempts to calm herself. Rachel speaks slowly and softly.) Can you tell me why you said it?

Charlotte: I don't know.

Rachel: Do you understand that you can't go back to school now? So, you can't see your mates anymore because the teachers expelled you.

Charlotte: Why can't I see my mates?

Rachel: Charlie, what you said to that little girl, is very very bad. You said you would make her 'dead'. That's a threat. Do you understand that? (Charlotte pouts and shakes her head no.) Do you know what sort of people make people 'dead'? Bad people. Bad guys. The school thinks you're a bad guy. Do you want to be a bad guy? Huh? Do you want Mummy to lock you up? (Charlotte bursts into tears again. Rachel sighs, she knew Charlotte didn't fully understand and she tried to explain that to the teachers but they said with the rise in school violence they couldn't be too careful and they didn't want Charlotte to return to the school. Rachel puts out her arm and moves away from the table making her lap available.) C'mere. (Charlotte almost instantly drops from her chair and climbs into her mother's lap where she lets her tears soak into Rachel's shirt. Rachel rubs her daughter's back consolingly.) Shh-shh. Mummy's not going to lock you up, alright? But I want you to be a good girl.

Charlotte: (sobs) I want to be good. I want to be a good girl.

Rachel: Ok, so you can't say mean things like that. You can't make people 'dead' and you can't scream for no reason and you can't shove your mates.

Charlotte: I'm sorry.

Rachel: Alright. (She rocks her some.) I just, I don't understand why. Why did ya say that to her?

Charlotte: She made me mad, because she, she said that, I have dog hair.

Rachel: (struggles not to laugh) What?

Charlotte: She said I have dog hair.

Rachel: Dog hair? How? We haven't got a dog.

Charlotte: No she said my hair looks like her dog. Like a poodle. (Charlotte grips her curls and then gently tugs the ends of her mother's loose dark hair. Rachel's eyes widen for a second before her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. It's not the first time ever that it's dawned on her that her daughter is of mixed race but it is the first time she's felt the hurt of another child's ignorance.) And she kept saying it. And I said, I'm not a dog I'm a little girl. But she was laughing and so I shoved her and told her "Shut up or I'll make you dead!" (Rachel wipes a single tear, quickly before Charlotte might see.) I'm sorry Mummy. If I say sorry can I go back to school?

Rachel: I don't think so. But next time someone is being a bully you've gotta be careful what you say to em. ( Her eyebrows scrunch down because she honestly was making everything up as she went. She knows when she was a kid she would have called the girl all sorts and probably got into a proper fist fight. She wanted Charlotte to defend herself and not be a doormat but where was the middle ground?) You shouldn't have said what you did but she shouldn't have either.

Charlotte: I said "Stop saying that" but she didn't.

Rachel: I'm sorry love. She was just jealous because your hair is so pretty.

Charlotte: No, she said like a dog.

Rachel: But she said that because she wishes she could have hair like yours.

Charlotte: I want hair like yours. (She tugs her mother's ponytail.)

Rachel: You're beautiful just the way you are. Ok?

Charlotte: Ok. (Rachel gives Charlotte a kiss on her forehead and then hugs her close, now that her daughter was calm she was fighting her own tears. Motherhood really was making her soft.)


	10. Scene 10 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Later that day. Rachel sits at her kitchen table with Charlotte. Her kitchen was very different now, from when she was assaulted by Spencer. The few days she and Charlotte had stayed with Gill, Janet, Allison, Tony and Adam, cleaned up the blood and fingerprinting dust and all traces of the crime and then resurfaced her cabinets and painted the kitchen. On good days, the trick of the eyes worked, it felt like a new flat, a new start. On bad days, it felt like a metaphor for her life. It didn't matter what she tried to do to cover up her damage, it was all still there under the thin coat of paint. Today was a bad day. Charlotte pouts and quietly shovels fried rice into her mouth. Her little eyes were red from crying. Charlotte had spent most of the evening crying. It hurt Rachel not to comfort her daughter but she didn't want her to think that her behavior at the school was acceptable. This was one of those mother-moments where she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. She told Charlotte when they got home that she was going to spank her but she was delaying. She really didn't want to. She didn't like hitting Charlotte. She knew there was a difference between proper discipline and what she experienced but in ways she felt like the result was the same. The sound of her hand hitting skin was the same, the tears were the same. She never wanted Charlotte to be afraid of her. She wasn't going to call Allison for advice because Allison was an advocate for corporal punishment. Allison was never too harsh with her children, in fact, Rachel often thought they needed MORE discipline but looking at Charlotte's sad chocolate eyes made her melt. Was she turning soft?)

Rachel: Why did you say that to that little girl? (Charlotte sniffles and instead of answering bursts into more tears. She puts her face down on the table. Rachel tugs on her own trouser leg struggling not to comfort her.) Stop that. (She waits.) Charlie, listen, Mummy's not going to give you pow-pows. Alright? (Charlotte lifts her head, she takes in a few deep gasping breaths as she attempts to calm herself. Rachel speaks slowly and softly.) Can you tell me why you said it?

Charlotte: I don't know.

Rachel: Do you understand that you can't go back to school now? So, you can't see your mates anymore because the teachers expelled you.

Charlotte: Why can't I see my mates?

Rachel: Charlie, what you said to that little girl, is very very bad. You said you would make her 'dead'. That's a threat. Do you understand that? (Charlotte pouts and shakes her head no.) Do you know what sort of people make people 'dead'? Bad people. Bad guys. The school thinks you're a bad guy. Do you want to be a bad guy? Huh? Do you want Mummy to lock you up? (Charlotte bursts into tears again. Rachel sighs, she knew Charlotte didn't fully understand and she tried to explain that to the teachers but they said with the rise in school violence they couldn't be too careful and they didn't want Charlotte to return to the school. Rachel puts out her arm and moves away from the table making her lap available.) C'mere. (Charlotte almost instantly drops from her chair and climbs into her mother's lap where she lets her tears soak into Rachel's shirt. Rachel rubs her daughter's back consolingly.) Shh-shh. Mummy's not going to lock you up, alright? But I want you to be a good girl.

Charlotte: (sobs) I want to be good. I want to be a good girl.

Rachel: Ok, so you can't say mean things like that. You can't make people 'dead' and you can't scream for no reason and you can't shove your mates.

Charlotte: I'm sorry.

Rachel: Alright. (She rocks her some.) I just, I don't understand why. Why did ya say that to her?

Charlotte: She made me mad, because she, she said that, I have dog hair.

Rachel: (struggles not to laugh) What?

Charlotte: She said I have dog hair.

Rachel: Dog hair? How? We haven't got a dog.

Charlotte: No she said my hair looks like her dog. Like a poodle. (Charlotte grips her curls and then gently tugs the ends of her mother's loose dark hair. Rachel's eyes widen for a second before her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. It's not the first time ever that it's dawned on her that her daughter is of mixed race but it is the first time she's felt the hurt of another child's ignorance.) And she kept saying it. And I said, I'm not a dog I'm a little girl. But she was laughing and so I shoved her and told her "Shut up or I'll make you dead!" (Rachel wipes a single tear, quickly before Charlotte might see.) I'm sorry Mummy. If I say sorry can I go back to school?

Rachel: I don't think so. But next time someone is being a bully you've gotta be careful what you say to em. ( Her eyebrows scrunch down because she honestly was making everything up as she went. She knows when she was a kid she would have called the girl all sorts and probably got into a proper fist fight. She wanted Charlotte to defend herself and not be a doormat but where was the middle ground?) You shouldn't have said what you did but she shouldn't have either.

Charlotte: I said "Stop saying that" but she didn't.

Rachel: I'm sorry love. She was just jealous because your hair is so pretty.

Charlotte: No, she said like a dog.

Rachel: But she said that because she wishes she could have hair like yours.

Charlotte: I want hair like yours. (She tugs her mother's ponytail.)

Rachel: You're beautiful just the way you are. Ok?

Charlotte: Ok. (Rachel gives Charlotte a kiss on her forehead and then hugs her close, now that her daughter was calm she was fighting her own tears. Motherhood really was making her soft.)

(The next morning Rachel wakes up early to take out the tiny plaits/braids she did in her hair the night before. She then uses her curling iron and does her best with tiny pieces to create curls. She was going to get so much shit at work today. She knew people would be taking the piss all day, if it wasn't for her sudden change of hairstyle, it'd be because she was bringing her child into the office. To make matters worse she woke up with a stomach ache from the anxiety just thinking of everything that was going to be going on today. First she had the review meeting with the SuperIntendent, her ex Will Pemberton, and DCI Melligan to decide whether her syndicate gets to keep the case or not, but on top of that, it was Sammy Murray's first day. If she could hide under the covers and cancel today she would but she knew that's not how life worked. After doing her hair and getting herself completely ready, she goes to her bed and gently rubs Charlotte's arm.)

Rachel: Time to get up, love. (Charlotte's eyes blink open.)

Charlotte: Can I go to school?

Rachel: No darling. We talked about this.

Charlotte: Can I go to Tasie's?

Rachel: (sighs) No. But, you're going to come with Mummy to work. (Charlotte sits up, her head still down fighting off her sleepiness.) You'll be a good girl at Mummy's job won't ya?

Charlotte: Yes Mummy. (She finally looks up at Rachel. There's a solid moment of blank staring before Charlotte lets out a loud laugh.)

Rachel: (smiles) What?

Charlotte: Why do you look like that?

Rachel: Like what?

Charlotte: Like that.

Rachel: (twirls one of her curls) I wanted to look more like you. Is that alright?

Charlotte: (giggles) Yeah. But it's a bit silly.

Rachel: (laughs) You're just so pretty I wanted to wear my hair like yours.

Charlotte: (gets onto her knees attempting to make direct eye contact with Rachel. Charlotte gently touches her mother's hand) You're beautiful just the way you are. Ok?

Rachel: (laughs at her words from the night before being parroted back to her.) You're a bugger.

Charlotte: I'm not. I'm just Charlotte.

Rachel: C'mon. We've gotta get you washed up.

(Rachel walks into the dark MIT office carrying Charlotte who fell back to sleep in the car on the way. Charlotte insisted on dressing in "work clothes" so she's wearing a purple blazer, black collared button down dress with leggings and boots. She wanted Rachel to match her but Rachel refused to change the simple white button down and suit she was already wearing. Her hands are full, holding her child, badge, bag and batman backpack. She is about to attempt to switch the lights on, when they suddenly flick on. She looks to the other side of the room where the other switch is and sees Anna. Anna's initially warm smile stays frozen on her face for a few moments too long, clearly trying to quickly process all she's seeing.)

Anna: Morning Boss. (She tilts her head at the presence of Charlotte and then is clearly distracted by Rachel's curled hair.) Is she ill?

Rachel: It's a long story. But I couldn't find a sitter at such short notice. Me sister's in Paris, so…(She trails off. She didn't have to explain herself to Anna. The light to her office is already on and when she walks in her heart jumps.) Jesus!

Gill: No, Gill. ( Behind her desk, in her chair, sits Gill Murray.)

Rachel: (Huffs, annoyed by having been startled. She takes a long blink, wishing Gill away and walks into the office accepting her reality. Rachel places the sleeping Charlotte on the sofa. She pulls her pink blanket from the Batman backpack and covers her up before turning back to Gill.) What the hell?

Gill: Nice to see you too. Why are you so late?

Rachel: I'm not late. I'm practically the first one here.

Gill: Third. Anna, me, (points to Rachel.) What's with the little one?

Rachel: How did you get in here?

Gill: Rachel. (She stares at her, letting her know that her question was beyond stupid. Rachel nods, accepting this and then folds her arms, annoyed by being told off in her own office.)

Rachel: (sighs looking down at her sleeping baby and then back at Gill's judgement.) Our Allison's in Paris. They took the family to Disney for my niece's 16th. Tasie's out of the question since everything, and, well, she got expelled from nursery yesterday. So I haven't had a chance to look into sorting a new one just yet.

Gill: (surprised) Expelled from Nursery?

Rachel: (nods and shifts in her stance) Long story.

Gill: (shakes her head and tsks.) Rach-el. (The disappointment is obvious in the way she drags out Rachel's name.)

Rachel: (Defensively) It weren't her fault. (Gill's stern face makes Rachel realize for the first time that this expulsion is a mark of failure on her mothering.)

Gill: So what's your plan?

Rachel: Well, like I said I haven't had a chance to look into another -

Gill: You're going to keep her here for the day?

Rachel: This just happened last night. So, I haven't got another opti-

Gill: (points at her) This is exactly the sort of thing I thought I taught you not to do! I thought you knew better than this by now. What's your team going to think, seeing her here? I'll tell you what they'll be thinking. They'll be thinking, why on earth are they answerable to a woman who can't even sort out a proper babysitter. (Rachel throws her head back knowing this tongue lashing wasn't going to end anytime soon.) Someone who is clearly incapable of getting her life sorted. Would you let any of them show up here with their kids in tow? No you wouldn't.

Rachel: Can I? It's really early for this. Can I grab a coffee?

Gill: No. You can take a seat. (Rachel steps forward, instinctively headed to her chair but realizes mid-forward momentum that there was no way Gill was budging. Rachel looks at the chair on the other side of her desk and then out her office window to see if Anna is at all watching their exchange. She's not. Rachel submits and takes a seat in the chair opposite Gill.) You're the boss.

Rachel: (laughs) I don't feel like it right now.

Gill: No, well you're not behaving like it, are ya? You're meant to be in charge. IF you can't be in charge of yourself, how are you meant to be in charge of that lot? What would the Chief Com think if he walked in here and saw her?

Rachel: He won't.

Gill: No, you're bloody right he won't.

Rachel: It's just-

Gill: I'll take her with me for the day. (Rachel re-folds her arms and slouches forward, she felt reprimanded and confused.)

Rachel: Sorry?

Gill: I'll watch her.

Rachel: You?

Gill: I've got nothing else on. Why wouldn't you call me and ask?

Rachel: I, uh, (shrugs, surprised and relieved with the offer.) I didn't think-

Gill: No surprise there. (Rachel bites her lip and smiles, swallowing the rest of her pride. There is a pause and Rachel plays with a ring on her finger. Gill looks over Rachel's bowed head and downcast eyes and then sighs. It was easy for her to jump back into strict boss role. Rachel usually only responded to a 'firm talking-to'. However, the time Rachel and Charlotte spent with Gill, Gill saw a different side to Rachel. She watched her, still very much in pain from the bruising and the broken bone, smile through playtime with Charlotte. Gill watched those split seconds of teeth gritting and silent wincing turn into bright believable smiles. Hiding pain was something she was clearly well practiced in. It just reminded Gill that although she often felt like she had a full picture of who Rachel Bailey was, the truth of the matter was, she only knew what was on the surface. As the boss, Gill made sure she kept her distance from getting too entangled in Rachel's messes. Now, that barrier could be gone. They were meant to be friends now? Gill nods. She was clearly the one with the power to change the dynamics in their relationship.) Why do you look like Shirley Temple?

Rachel: (laughs and looks up at Gill.) It's also a long story.

Gill: A long story that starts with a curling iron? (Rachel smirks.) Actually, you can get yourself a coffee, get back here and settle in, because I'm not done with you just yet.

Rachel: Tah. (She stands and straightens her clothes, looking back to Charlotte quickly and then Gill.) D'you want one?

Gill: Why not? (Rachel nods and then slips out of the room dutifully.)


	11. Scene 11 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Rachel soon returns with two hot coffees. She places a mug down on the desk in front of Gill and when Gill looks in, she realizes Rachel remembers just how she likes her coffee. She smiles at this and watches as Rachel takes her seat across from her again. She tugs on her suit jacket and crosses her legs, turned slightly to the side, settling in for the rest of Gill's lecture. Gill has seen these mannerisms in Rachel before, but now she's seeing it in a new light. This wasn't the bratty stubborn school girl that Gill typically mistook this behavior for. This was a physically submissive and defensive position. Rachel slouched not because she 'couldn't care less' but because she was prepared to take whatever punishment was doled out onto her. This is suddenly so obvious to Gill that she wonders why she hadn't seen it before.)

Gill: D'you remember that gorilla sized bitch who strangled you?

Rachel: (sips her coffee and nods) Yeah, course.

Gill: You had marks on your neck for days. If Kevin hadn't come along you would've-

Rachel: -been spared a few years of grief.

Gill: Oiy! Don't you dare say something like that.

Rachel: No, I was just-(shifts uncomfortably in her seat) I was joking. Sorry. (She sips her coffee.)

Gill: My point is, listen carefully. (Rachel puts her coffee down to show Gill she's got her full attention.) If I see marks like that, on my Sammy, ever. I _will_ finish what she started. And I am **not** joking. (Rachel nods. She knew having Samuel Murray on her team was going to be a stressor.) He's inexperienced. You and Kevin both had more years in the field than he has before coming onto MIT. He's only 24. They're fast tracking him because of me. You'd better look out for him.

Rachel: Course I will.

Gill: Stick him on filing as much as you can. Stick him on exhibits. Pair him with Janet or Lee, someone who'd take a bullet for him. (points her finger) Because I swear to god Rachel, if anything happens to him, you'd better believe that I will be holding Charlotte's hand at your funeral.

Rachel: I understand.

Gill: Good. (She sips her coffee and allows Rachel time to process the threat. There's a quick knock at Rachel's office door and the door swings open before either of them can respond. Janet enters with a huge smile and approaches Gill with open arms.)

Janet: Gill! (Gill hugs her back and gives her a few quick pats before Janet takes a step back.) Good to see ya. Here for Sammy's first day are you? Did you pack him a lunch n'all?

Gill: No. (laughs) I'll be out of here before he shows up. Don't want him hazed on account of his Mum showing up to the office. I was just telling Rachel, but it's good for you to hear too. If anything happens to him, I will kill you both and get away with it-

Janet: (rolls eyes) -because you know how.

Gill: Yes.

Janet: Don't worry Gill. I'll mind him like he is one of me own. (shrugs) Well, like he were Elise. (both women chuckle some at this and Janet finally looks over to Rachel who has been silent, simply watching the exchange. Janet's eyebrows scrunch down but her smile stays on her face.) Why uh, why do you look like a Jonas Brother? (Rachel shakes her head and laughs at herself.)

Gill: I said Shirley Temple.

Janet: Ah yeah, I can see it, with the dimples.

Rachel: (still smiling) Some snotty little girl at nursery was bullying Charlotte because she's got curly hair, and she's the only, (looks over at Charlotte and then whispers) the only one that looks like her in the class. So I did it as a show of solidarity. (She loses her smile when she sees that both the other women now have serious looks about them. She sips her coffee feeling a bit like a killjoy.)

Janet: I'm so sorry Rach. Did you talk to the teachers?

Gill: What is she expelled for then?

Janet: Expelled? Charlotte? Why?

Rachel: Well, uh- Well, she told the little girl to shut up and the little girl kept picking on her. So she basically smacked her down and told her she'd "make her dead".

Janet: Blimey.

Rachel: I know.

Gill: What's happened with this other girl? The little racist one? Has she been expelled?

Rachel: Well, no. She's not threatened anyone either.

Gill: No. You can't just accept that. She's your daughter. You've gotta stick up for her.

Rachel: Of course. I do! The school just, well they explained to me that- (The truth of the matter was, Rachel always felt out of place bringing Charlotte to the Nursery. It was very posh and even though she had the money to pay the outrageous tuition she felt like a fraud. She often saw nannies there that were better dressed than her. She always felt like someone was looking down their nose at her and the teachers were very condescending.) D'you think I should fight it?

Janet: Absolutely.

Gill: When you pick her up from mine later, we'll have a chat about it.

Rachel: Yes ma- (she bites her lip. Old habits die hard.) Sure, yeah, tah. I'd like that.

Gill: Good. Well, I should get out of here before more of the old crew turn up and my being here turns into a whole thing.

Rachel: (Walks over, taking a seat on the sofa and gently pats her daughter's bottom.) Charlie, time to wake up love. (Charlotte makes a few noises.) Look who's here. It's Nan and Aunt Gill.

Charlotte: Nan? (Charlie sits up and her eyes pop open almost comically.)

Janet: Hiya. (Charlotte's eyes follow the voice and a large sleepy smile spreads across her face.)

Charlotte: Hiya Nan.

Gill: Don't I get a hello?

Charlotte: Hiya.

Rachel: (rubs Charlie's back, further encouraging her to wake up) Listen, there's been a change of plans, alright? You're going to go with Aunt Gill today.

Charlotte: Are you coming?

Rachel: No, I've gotta work.

Charlotte: But I've gotta work too, remember?

Rachel: It'll be more fun for you at Aunt Gill's.

Gill: (stands and walks over) We'll stop at the Disney store on the way, get you a toy to play with. (Charlotte immediately hops off the sofa causing everyone to laugh.)

Rachel: You haven't got to do that Gill. She's got a few things in her bag. (Rachel helps Charlotte put on her batman backpack.)

Gill: I haven't got to take her either. I want to. (to Charlotte) D'you want a new toy?

Charlotte: Yay! Yay!

Gill: What d'you say?

Charlotte: Thank you!

Gill: I was looking for a 'Yes please' but we'll work on it. (Rachel laughs) Is that everything Mummy?

Rachel: Yes. Thank you again. You're a life-saver. (Gill takes Charlotte's hand after Charlotte finishes hugging Janet.)

Charlotte: Ta-ra Nan!

Janet: Ta-ra.

Rachel: (Kneels before Charlotte.) Give Mummy a kiss bye-bye. (Charlotte kisses her mother's lips and Rachel stands. Gill nods at her and then takes the little girl towards the door. Gill holds up Charlotte's hand and looks to Rachel.)

Gill:It'll be just like this, but picture us both in all black. (Rachel twists her lips and again lowers her head, thoroughly put in her place.)


	12. Scene 12 - S&B2019 Part 2

(A little while later. Rachel stands in the loos alone. She is noticeably wearing a sheer lip gloss and has done her best to brush out her curls. Her hair was now looking straight but had a nice volume to it that she wished it normally would hold. She takes in a few deep breaths, in through the nose and slowly out through the mouth, the way her therapist had suggested. She then looks back down at the email, her most recent source of anxiety. It is from her solicitor. Spencer's trial was coming up in 10 days. Since he was considered dangerous and held on remand his trial had to be fast, otherwise holding him without a conviction would violate his rights. The email she just recieved was her solicitor asking her to call and schedule a time to meet. There has apparently been a development that the solicitor would like to go over with Rachel. She has been doing her best to keep the trial at the very back of her mind. Whenever it popped up she tried to soothe herself with the idea that the trail was the end of it all and she would never have to think or talk about Spencer ever again. Deep down she knew that's not how things like trauma worked but it's what she kept telling herself. She hits reply and quickly types with her thumbs that she could meet after work today at "The Grapes". She had a feeling whatever was going to be discussed should be done so over a glass of wine. She tugs on her blazer with confidence, reminding herself that she is a boss and then exits the loos. Each step she takes towards Will Pemberton's office, a tiny bit of confidence escapes her. She knocks before walking into the open door and Will smiles up at her. She does her best to shine a natural smile back.)

Will: Rachel. Come in. Have a seat. (She does so.)

Rachel: First one here? That makes a change.

Will: Well actually, this is a private meeting.

Rachel: (sits up, furrowed brow) How d'you mean? I thought we were here to discuss which syndicate is looking into the lesbian murders.

Will: The Chief Commissioner and I have already made DCI Melligan the SIO on both cases. He received his orders first thing this morning.

Rachel: What? Why? My team has been working hard on the Holly Kendrick case. We've not even had it a week. They're still coming up with great lines of inquiry. It's not-

Will: Your team has done a great job. It's actually been decided that MIT and Serious Crimes will work together on the cases.

Rachel: But he's SIO? Not me?

Will: Rachel, how has your counselling been going?

Rachel: (shrugs) Fine. I've finished it. (She shakes her head at the irrelevance of the question.)

Will: Only we've received an email evaluation from your assigned therapist and she is recommending that you continue treatment.

Rachel: What?

Will: She's recommending that you continue your treatment and says that more time out of work might be necessary, at least until the trial is over.

Rachel: You're joking?

Will: No, I'm not.

Rachel: But she approved me to come back to work.

Will: Yes, well according to your last session with her, she feels she may have rushed you, and thinks it is in the best interest of you and your career to take a step back. We're taking her advice.

Rachel: So, what? What are you saying? That I've got to go back on leave?

Will: Temporarily.

Rachel: This is bollocks!

Will: After our failure to support Former DCI Murray, we don't want to let another fine leader fall through the cracks in the system and go without our full support. We're taking the therapist's concern for your mental health very seriously and you've already been approved for two weeks short term medical leave starting today. You'll resume counselling with the assigned therapist twice a week.

Rachel: No.

Will: (sighs) Rachel, you can't say 'no'. This is for your benefit.

Rachel: You're taking me off the case and you're sending me home? I feel like I'm being ambushed.

Will: Calm down.

Rachel: Calm down!?

Will: You're getting upset. Understand that as of right now, you are not in any trouble with the Chief Commissioner or myself. We both fully believe in your ability to continue to run the Major Incident Team as the Detective Chief Inspector. With that being said, this temporary leave is a direct order. So to continue in good standing, I suggest you take the allotted time and focus on getting better.

Rachel: But there's nothing wrong with me!

Will: What you went through was terrible, unimaginable-

Rachel: Don't patronize me.

Will: I'm not. Genuinely, I was gutted when I heard what happened.

Rachel: Fine, whatever. (She didn't want his pity.) Can I have a different therapist?

Will: What's wrong with the one you've been assigned? She specializes in sex crimes.

Rachel: Nothing is wrong with her. I just…(How was she meant to tell her ex she was propositioned by her therapist?) After all the time I spent with her, and she reckons she didn't cure me, then maybe I should try a different doctor.

Will: Rachel, the therapist can't cure you. Therapy is about you putting in the effort, working with the coping skills she's equipping you with and really applying what you're learning. If you start over with a new therapist, you might as well be going back to square one.

Rachel: And there's really no way around this?

Will: What's your aversion to bettering yourself?

Rachel: I haven't got an- (She bites her lip furiously.)

Will: You have a tendency to reject things that are good for you. Maybe when you see her this week, you can talk about that. (He slides over a paper about her leave.) Sign there please.


	13. Scene 13 - S&B2019 Part 2

(About an hour later)

Janet: (texts Rachel) _I heard what happened. Are you alright?_

Rachel: (texts) _What the bloody fuck do you think?_

Janet: (texts) _Would you like me to pop over yours after work?_

Rachel: (texts) _I've got some things to take care of. I'll let you know. I might need a friend after._

Janet: (text) _Let me know. x_

(Rachel looks over her shoulder. She's at a table at "The Grapes" in expectation of her solicitor.)

(Janet stands in the alley alone with a cup of tea. She calls Adam.)

Adam: Hello beautiful.

Janet: Adam.

Adam: Speaking.

Janet: You'll never believe what's happened at work.

Adam: Is everyone alright?

Janet: Well, alive, yes. But- They just in the middle of the day told Rachel to go home.

Adam: Why? What's she done?

Janet: Apparently it's medical leave recommended by her doctor. Only I know that. But it looks, really bad. People are talking.

Adam: Have you talked to her?

Janet: Not yet. Just text. I don't know what to say really. I don't want her to worry about her job- if she's ill, ya know? But I don't know if the Chief Comm really knows what he's done sending her home like that. The team saw her leaving the office. It's made her look-

Adam: Like you should have been the leader all along?

Janet: Stop.

Adam: I've said it before and I'll say it again Janet. I know she's your mate, but how many nights have I sat up listening to you tell me how much more efficiently the office would be run if you were in charge?

Janet: That's just me spouting off. She's good. We've just got different styles that's all. I never meant that she didn't deserve the job.

Adam: Maybe you deserve it more.

Janet: I don't-

Adam: Janet, you can't just keep ignoring these handouts the universe keeps giving you. You keep putting aside what could be really good for ya because you're always thinking of other people.

Janet: I could never do that to Rachel. I'd sooner get a job in another syndicate or city before I-

Adam: Maybe this would be you being kind to her. She's been sent home. She's a single mum. She's got a trial coming up. She's been attacked. She's got a lot on her plate. Maybe you taking the brunt of the responsibility, maybe having her step down to your position, Sargent, it could be a kindness to her.

Janet: I dunno. She IS her job.

Adam: Sargent is still a very respected role.

Janet: I know.

Adam: They've already asked you to step up in her absence again?

Janet: Yes.

Adam: All I'm saying is maybe mention it to the Commissioner.

Lee: (suddenly appears in the doorway to the outside) Janet?

Janet: (to phone) Hold on. (to Lee.) Yes?

Lee: DCI Melligan is in the office for you.

Janet: Riiight. (to mobile) Gotta go Adam.

Adam: Love you.

Janet: Bye. (She hangs up and follows Lee into the office.)


	14. Scene 14 - S&B2019 Part 2

(DCI Melligan can be seen through the glass windows of the office, pacing around and clearly judging what Rachel's done with the place, which is basically nothing. Everything was almost exactly the same to when it was Gill's office except for the photo of Charlotte on her desk. Janet thinks of knocking before entering but chooses not to, since this will temporarily be her office, she needed to show a sense of ownership.)

Janet: DCI Melligan. (She puts out her hand for a shake) Detective Sargent Scott. (He shakes her hand.)

DCI Melligan: Yes, I believe we have met.

Janet: Oh?

DCI Melligan: You were her side piece before they brought in Little Miss Diversity 101. (He looks out at Anna busy on her computer. Janet is annoyed, both by being called a side piece and by the ignorant comment towards Anna. Rachel always complained to her about Melligan but Janet always put it down to Rachel being Rachel. She didn't always play well with others.)

Janet: Pleasure to be working with you sir.

DCI Melligan: (smiles) I reckon it will be. (He looks her over and she does her best not to cringe.) Your fearless leader has been sent home indefinitely on account of lady troubles, I heard.

Janet: Actually it's medical leave. As recommended by a mental health professional.

DCI Melligan: Isn't that what I said? (Janet smiles a tight lipped smile and he can see he's already annoyed her.) Anyway, I've been put in charge as SIO on these two murders.

Janet: Yes, I'm aware.

DCI Melligan: So, you're answerable to me. (Janet nods.) I'd like to continue running these two investigations as separately as possible. I want to avoid crossed-wires and missed communications. Too many hands in the pot, if you know what I mean.

Janet: Yes sir.

DCI Melligan: Things can get messy. However, since they do seem to be linked by this Lister woman, I will be here probably three times a week, just to sit in on your staff briefing. I'll let you run it, as you see fit, but obviously I will need to be kept aware of any details that may shed light on a motive for our Samantha Walton case. I'm going to leave Anne Lister to you, since she showed up here and I think you might have a particular angle you could work with her.

Janet: We've already applied for a warrant for the finances of her company.

DCI Melligan: Excellent. (He looks at the picture of Charlotte on Rachel's desk and then puts it down.) We've really got to find those kids.

Janet: A car matching the Parson's has been located and it's being sent to the shop to verify the VIN and run forensics.

DCI Melligan: Doesn't bring us any closer though, does it? (Janet tilts her head side to side. A development was a development any new evidence she could argue brought them closer but she doesn't want to get off on the wrong foot with this man.) Anyway, I'll like a briefing before the end of the day. I want to review whatever your first 50 actions have been. Let's say 6:30? I'll be back here. Do you think you can scramble all your notes together by then?

Janet: Absolutely.

DCI Melligan: Great. I can see this is already going to be a great partnership. I don't know what it is about Rachel-

Janet: DCI Bailey. (She quietly corrects him, giving Rachel's rank the respect it deserves.)

DCI Melligan: Everything's got to be a fight with her. You, you're old school, you've been around as long as me, haven't ya? You know how an investigation should be run. (He heads towards the office door.) When you deliver the warrant, make sure that lesbian is there. And maybe unbutton a few of these. (He touches her blouse and she recoils. He laughs a little at the response but likes that she doesn't do anything but glare at him. He leaves the office and Janet is left with a new understanding of Rachel's irritation with this man.)

(At "The Grapes" Rachel lets out a loud laugh and one or two patrons sitting around the bar passively glance over to the table where she sits with her solicitor. He isn't laughing. He looks on rather anxiously as Rachel refills her wine glass.)

Solicitor: I don't quite understand what you're finding funny.

Rachel: Life. Isn't it? It's a joke. It's just one big long endless joke, and if you don't laugh, you'll cry, won't ya? So- (She lifts her glass to cheers to the statement and lets out a weak exhale of a laugh.) You're sure you wouldn't like a glass?

Solicitor: It's the middle of the day.

Rachel: Right. Some people have jobs to get back to, I guess. (She sips her wine.)

Solicitor: Rachel, I'm only presenting this to you for your consideration. This is not a definite and it's not a defeat. If you still want to bring him to trial, then that's up to you. The final decision lies in your hands. I just wanted to let you know that the defense, myself, and the judge have both reviewed this plea bargain and as your solicitor, I would advise you-

Rachel: To just take it. That's your advice... to a rape victim?

Solicitor: (looks uneasy) You've worked sex crimes. You know the odds of getting a conviction.

Rachel: Even with the recording? I just- I don't understand how that's not compelling evidence. I tried to get a confession out of him. That's not enough?

Solicitor: He never explicitly uses the word. Only you're heard using it. He also, only admits to maybe having planned it, because you give him an ultimatum. Saying that unless he says this, you aren't open to negotiations over your daughter. He's saying the confession was coerced and that the sex was consentual. (Rachel laughs again. Her knees are bouncing under the table, furious, anxious, desperately wanting to run to some safe place or time in her life when none of this existed.) There's no physical evidence and you never reported it. So, it's difficult. It'll be difficult for a jury. But here, you see, he's willing to plead guilty to the sexual assault.

Rachel: Oh well, lovely. I'm glad he's willing to _consent_ to that. I'm glad he's _comfortable_ admitting that bit.

Solicitor: As you know the outcome of any given trial is unpredictable, accepting this plea bargain, gives you some control over the results. He'll get 3-7 years. I just want you to think about it. You won't have to be cross examined, you won't have to go over the grisly details in front of a jury. (He looks into her dark eyes but gets nothing. No response. No fury. Just blank.) Consider it.

Rachel: Right. And how long do I have to make a decision?

Solicitor: Well, we'd go to trial in 10 days. So, anytime before that would be ideal. The sooner the better of course.

Rachel: I'll have a think on it.

Solicitor: Good. (He smiles and nods and then looks at his watch. Rachel is annoyed by this. She must make people feel this way all the time. This was just his job, just another day, he had other people to see and places to be, whereas Rachel, now on the other side of it, this is her life. She'll live with these decisions forever.) I've got to go. My lunch hour is about up and I've got to meet another client.

Rachel: Fine.

Solicitor: You know how to reach me if you have any questions or if you'd like to talk through it again.

Rachel: (Raises her eyebrows and forces a smile) Okay. (She sits back settling in to finish this bottle of wine. The solicitor walks away, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her vices.)


	15. Scene 15 - S&B2019 Part 2

(About an hour later, Rachel enters an office building. She's got a little speck of red wine on her collar and she left her car behind at 'The Grapes' because she knew she shouldn't drive in the state she is in. The cool air and brisk walk over has sobered her up some but she was still feeling the affects. She walks over to the receptionist.)

Rachel: Rachel Bailey. I'm here for Dr Karen Flores.

Receptionist: Ok. (The receptionist clicks a few things on the computer.)

Rachel: I don't have an appointment.

Receptionist: Oh, well I'm sorry, she's all booked up for-

Rachel: No. She'll see me. (Firmly) You tell her I'm here.

Receptionist: Miss Bailey, that's not how this-

Rachel: Tell her! I need to see her.

Receptionist: She's in with a patient right now. If you don't mind having a seat. As soon as she's done, I'll see if she can fit you in.

Rachel: She will. (The receptionist squints at Rachel's unwarranted aggression.)

(It's been a very long time since Gill has had a little one in her care. When Rachel and Charlotte stayed with her a few weeks back, Rachel didn't leave the flat. She was busy healing and hiding. Since retirement, Gill has kept herself socially busy with holidays, day-drinking with Julie Dodson, family dinners with Sammy and Orla, the occasional shag with her well-trained toy-boy, and when alone she read a lot of mystery novels, mainly to laugh at how ridiculously unrealistic they were. On days when she ran out of ideas of what to do with herself, she'd phone Julie and they'd joke about the idea of opening a Private Investigator firm but that was just fantasy. She genuinely cherishes the quiet moments at home with a cuppa and no demands of her time and energy. Gill left the house everyday when Charlotte and Rachel were staying with her. Not because she always had something to do or that it was her habit but she oddly felt like she was intruding on something private. It was her flat but it was their world. She felt like a peeping tom and she knew Rachel felt studied because she was. Gill learned more about Rachel in the time she spent in her flat than she had in all the years they worked together and it was all unspoken, strictly through observation. This is her first outing with Charlotte and if it went well, she thought she might offer to watch her for awhile while Rachel sorted another school. Anyway, it was good practice for her because she just found out Orla is pregnant.)

Gill: Stop tugging. (She counter tugs Charlotte's hand and Charlotte stumbles back into step with her.) I know you're excited but what you're not going to do it stretch Aunt Gill's arm like taffy. (Charlotte throws her head back with a laugh. Her smile was the spitting image of her mother's, dimple and all. When they enter the Disney store the music is too loud, there's a chatter amongst bored house-mums, and an unruly unseen child is somewhere in the store screeching unintelligibly. Charlotte gets excited again leading Gill towards the princess aisle.) Oiy. (She stands still, causing Charlotte to stop.) What did I just say about tugging?

Charlotte: (rolls her eyes) Sorry.

Gill: If you don't mind your manners, we can leave the store with nothing. Understood?

Charlotte: Yeah.

Gill: (corrects her) Yes, Aunt Gill.

Charlotte: (narrows her eyebrows, and Gill can't help but smirk seeing Rachel's signature frustration with receiving correction.) Yes Aunt Gill.

Gill: Good girl. (They stand before a row of princess dolls. She lets Charlotte's hand go and Charlotte looks up at her doing her best to practice restraint. It's taking every bit of her three year old-will to stand still.) Alright, now which one of these princesses would you like? (Charlotte presses both of her tiny palms to her cheeks a bit overwhelmed.) Go on. You can pick any one you like. (Charlotte then dashes the two steps away from Gill to be practically nose to nose with the packaging. Her little hands touch each box tentatively and then she moves to the next, excited by the possibilities but a thinker, clearly wanting to make the right choice. Charlotte is drawn to a Belle doll, standing in front of the box and staring long and hard at it. It was the princess most closely resembles her mother, long dark hair, brown eyes. Gill takes a step forward and her movement is the only thing that takes Charlotte's attention off of the doll. Gill knows she's taking everything in and Gill takes a Moana doll from the shelf. It was the closest resembling Charlotte's skin tone and it had wavy hair.) This princess is so pretty. Don't you think Charlotte?

Charlotte: (looks at the doll in front of her and then the one Gill holds. Shrugs.) Yeah.

Gill: What was that?

Charlotte: Yes Aunt Gill.

Gill: Do you think you might like this Princess? (Charlotte walks a few steps away, dismissing the option. However, she's now become entranced by a Tiana doll.) She's very pretty too.

Charlotte: I like her dress.

Gill: Do you know what colour that is?

Charlotte: Green.

Gill: That's right.

Charlotte: I know all of my colours Aunt Gill.

Gill: You're a such a clever girl.

(A few minutes later a large muscular man walks out of the therapist's office. Rachel unfolds her arms and watches him leave the waiting room. She turns her attention to the receptionist who stands and is whispering to someone that Rachel can't see beyond the wall. She imagines it's her therapist being warned about the mood she's in. When the door to the offices opens, her therapist, Dr Karen Flores, appears. She's dressed in a pinstripe skirt and a button up blouse, her hair unlike Rachel's is naturally voluminous and contrasts beautifully with her signature red lipstick and olive skin. Karen smiles.)

Karen: Hello. (This calmness disarms the angry and slightly intoxicated Rachel for a moment. Clearly the receptionist didn't convey her fury.) Rachel. C'mon in. (She says warmly as if it were any other day and Rachel had had an appointment. Somehow Karen's demeanor and professionalism makes Rachel embarrassed. She is suddenly very self aware of her bad behavior in light of this woman's grace. Rachel follows the therapist into her office. Karen closes the door and Rachel looks around at this safe space. A space she's grown a fondness for over these difficult weeks. It was a space she could say anything she needed without any consequences. Here she's spoken aloud things she's never told any of her mates or lovers. Karen gently touches the small of Rachel's back.) Why don't you have a seat? (Rachel does. She sits on the sofa where she's cried and vented and felt both vulnerable and validated. She wanted so badly to let her guard down and cry to this woman but she remembers, one of the current reasons she's wanting to cry _is_ this woman. Karen takes her usual seat in a decorative accent chair across from her.) Tiffany told me that when you came in you were quite upset. (Rachel looks away from Karen and at the door, for a second feeling like a terrible person for not knowing the receptionists name, despite having also seen her every visit.) Do you want to tell me what's going on?

Rachel: (snaps) Do you want to tell me what's up with that email you sent? I've not even been back to work for five minutes and you've told them to put me back on leave?

Karen: I realized you weren't ready.

Rachel: Oh really? And when did you realize that eh? Before or after I walked out on ya in the restaurant?

Karen: Before. (Rachel laughs in disbelief.) I realized I rushed you. I see your strength Rachel and I wanted you to be ready just as much as you did. But I could see in the restaurant that you're still emotionally unstable.

Rachel: I'm not!

Karen: Rachel, you're shouting. You didn't have an appointment. And Tiffany was frightened. She's never seen you like that and she asked me if she should call security. (Rachel looks to the door again and her face flushes red from embarrassment. Karen stands and Rachel watches her walk over to the desk in the corner of her small office and take something out of the drawer. She walks over to the sofa where Rachel sits and takes a seat beside her, their knees almost touching. She hands Rachel the item she retrieved from the desk and Rachel takes hold of it, looking down and seeing it's a mirror. She's confronted with her reflection. Her eye makeup is smudged and her hair is frizzy. She can see the red splotch of wine on her buttoned up collar. Karen taps the mirror.) If this woman, walked into your coveted briefing room, would you see her and think, "This is a leader." (Rachel looks into the mirror and bites her lip. She does her best to swallow the lump forming in her throat. Karen softly places her hand on Rachel's back she rubs her consolingly. Apart from the hand holding at dinner, these were the only two times Karen has crossed that line between patient and personal and actually physically touched Rachel. Rachel attempts to give Karen the mirror back. Karen takes it but holds it up to Rachel's face. Rachel's eyes well with tears.) Don't look at me. Look here. (Rachel's eyes meet her own again.) Is this woman, a woman that you'd respect? That your team should respect?

Rachel: (quickly wipes a tear and then takes hold of Karen's hand that holds the mirror to move it away.) Ok. I get it. Alright?

Karen: I know you can be that woman. I know you have been that woman. But, you can see it, you're not there yet. You need a bit more work. All I want to do is help you. (She rubs Rachel's back gently and Rachel leans into the tenderness.) Not just because it's my job but because I care about you. (Karen tucks a loose piece of Rachel's hair behind her ear and for a few seconds Rachel stares into Karen's eyes searching for motive but only sees kindness. Rachel suddenly turns away and covers her face. Karen, still with a hand on her back, feels the convulsion of Rachel battling herself to keep the tears at bay.)

Rachel: (still covering her face) I'm sorry.

Karen: What for?

Rachel: For, coming here like I did. For (She chokes down some tears and uncovers her face) For shouting at Tiffany. And I- (She shakes her head, finally looking back to Karen's soft and sympathetic face.) I shouldn't have walked out on ya at the restaurant. It was- it was immature and I'm sorry. (Karen's hand moves from Rachel's back to her face and she presses her palm to her cheek, wiping her tears with her thumb.)

Karen: It's alright.

Rachel: Is it?

Karen: It is. I still like you as much as ever. If not more. (She holds Rachel's chin and leans in placing a soft kiss on her lips. Karen leans back to observe Rachel's response. She seems frozen for a moment, her eyes are downcast and she's perfectly still until another tear sneaks down her cheek.) Was that ok? (Rachel nods but doesn't look up.) I'm sorry too.

Rachel: Are ya?

Karen: Yes, I lied to you at the restaurant. (Rachel's eyes search hers intently) I said that I wouldn't…(sighs)... develop feelings for you. (Karen puts a hand on each of Rachel's hips and turns her slightly so that her body will face hers.) I just, I didn't want to frighten you. (She takes hold of Rachel's hand and kisses her knuckles. Rachel watches Karen's plump red lips press so softly against her skin and it gives her chills. She can't remember the last time someone has been this tender towards her, if ever.) I'm falling for you.

Rachel: (practically whispers) You can't. I'm a mess.

Karen: When's the last time Rachel, that someone has been in love with you? (Rachel looks down at their interlocked fingers and then shrugs.) Will, never gave you a chance. Sean. (Karen kisses Rachel's cheek.) Sean only loved the version of you that he wanted you to be. (Karen kisses Rachel's other cheek.) Nick, only lied to you.

Rachel: (softly) ah. (She drops her head as if this realization has caused her physical pain. Maybe no one's ever been in love with her? Karen uses both of her hands to take hold of Rachel's face and lift it.)

Karen: I - (places a soft peck on Rachel's lips.) I know everything there is to know about you and I just - (She kisses Rachel's lips again this time receiving a kiss back.) I just can't help myself. I want you. (Karen keeps her eyes fixed on Rachel's lips until Rachel can't stand it and leans into a kiss. Karen embraces her, pulling Rachel's body against hers and the two women lock lips, engaging in a heated hungry exchange.)


	16. Scene 16 - S&B2019 Part 2

(MIT office, Anna enters the loos where she knows Janet is. Janet has been very busy in back to back meetings and Anna has only just been told that she'll be going with Janet to the A-lister's headquarters for the search. She doesn't announce herself when she enters and waits until Janet exits the stall. Janet laughs.)

Janet: I didn't know anyone else was in here.

Anna: (sighs, having built up her courage for this confrontation.) Janet, I know you know what is going on. I know you don't like sharing personal details about her, but everyone's saying she's had a breakdown. That she's gone mad and that she's on a compassionate leave because the Chief Comm wants to replace her.

Janet: Well none of that is true. Who is saying that?

Anna: Everyone. Tell me what's really going on.

Janet: Well, it sounds like I need to set the record straight for everyone. We can't have that rumor circling about. It'll get back to her and that's the last thing she needs to hear right now. (Janet finishes washing her hands, ready to take charge, and tell everyone she's not taking charge. Maybe Adam was right though. Maybe she should be?)

(After several moments of snogging, Karen is ready to move things forward. She moves a cushion out of the way and puts a pressure behind her kiss encouraging Rachel's body to push backward onto the sofa. As soon as she's on her back and she feels the heat of Karen's body above hers, and Karen's hand gripping her breast as she kisses her neck, Rachel is suddenly very very sober. She looks out the corner of her eye at the door and gets a little panicked at being under another person's body weight.)

Rachel: Hold on. Hold on. (Karen lifts up a bit allowing Rachel some space. She can see the panic. Karen touches the sides of Rachel's face.)

Karen: It's alright. I won't hurt you.

Rachel: I know I just-

Karen: Shh shh shh. You're always so tense, so wound up... How about, (she moves back off of Rachel and Rachel takes in a relaxed breath and props herself up with her elbows.) How about you relax and let me make you feel good for a little while? (She reaches for the button on Rachel's trousers.)

Rachel: I dunno, I- (Karen has already unbuttoned them. She's got her hands on each side of the trousers just waiting for Rachel's ok to pull them down.) I don't know if I-

Karen: (smiles reassuringly) You know, an orgasm releases oxytocin a natural endorphin. (She raises an eyebrow) I can make you very happy. (She tugs on the sides of Rachel's trousers a bit and Rachel lifts her bum slightly, consenting, allowing Karen to slide them down.) Let me do my job.

Rachel: Ok. (Karen smiles and plants a soft kiss on Rachel's mouth. She slides Rachel's knickers down and Rachel lets out a light laugh as Karen smiles, teasing her, kissing her knee and legs before lowering her head between her thighs.)


	17. Scene 17 - S&B2019 Part 2

(After leaving the office, Rachel stopped at a shop and bought some fags. She knew the lollipops waiting for her in the car were not going to cut it. She holds the cigarette between her lips and cups her hand shielding her lighter's flame from the autumn wind. She takes in a long drag, closing her eyes and enjoying the familiar feeling of the smoke filling her lungs. When she lets it out, she realizes the weather is almost cold enough to see ones breath. She begins the walk back to her car and when the wind blows its chilling and cutting but she doesn't brace herself from it. She doesn't tug her blazer closed or walk more briskly. Instead she accepts the cold and it's sting, allowing it to shock her system back to life's harsh realities. Each step brings her closer and closer to truth. Karen was both right and very very wrong. She was right that she could make Rachel both happy and relaxed, unfortunately the moment and feelings were fleeting. Now all she was feeling was a soreness between her legs. When she turns the corner, a couple walks past her bickering but holding hands. She stops for a moment, dragging on her cigarette inconspicuously watching the couple walk away. Why was it so easy for some people to be happy and just get on with life? She exhales the smoke and it seems to follow them off around the corner dissipating along with her happiness.)

(Gill opens the door of her flat to see, despite her efforts, a disheveled Rachel. Her hair was big, her white shirt wrinkled from the sex, a spot of wine stains her collar and she smells faintly of cigarette smoke. Gill is incensed. She was asked to babysit so that Rachel could revert back to her usual debauchery?)

Rachel: Are all her things together? (Rachel takes an uninvited step into the flat. Gill closes the door behind her, looking her over with increasing disappointment.)

Gill: You've been drinking?

Rachel: Earlier, yeah. I'm sobered up.

Gill: And smoking?

Rachel: Yeah, so I've had a shit day. If we could not- (She stops speaking when she sees that Gill is staring straight at her trousers. Rachel realizes that although they're buttoned, her zip is open. Rachel sighs and zips her trousers.) Look, I just wanna grab her and go. Alright?

Gill: I don't think so, lady. (Grabs Rachel's upper arm and tugs her down the hall. Rachel pulls away defiantly and Gill points her finger.) Get in that spare room. Now. (Rachel looks behind her at the door to the spare room but doesn't budge. Gill reaches around Rachel's stubborn body and pushes the door open. Gill then grabs Rachel's arm again and shoves her. She stumbles a few steps inside and Gill wags her finger at Rachel.) Wait for me. (She then slams the door and walks back into the livingroom where Charlotte has made herself comfortable on the settee. She's cuddled in her blanket with her princess Tiana doll and the movie streams loudly on Gill's telly. The little girl is enthralled by the movie's singing.) Charlotte. (Charlotte doesn't look away from the screen.) Charlotte. (She still doesn't look away.)

Charlotte: Yes Aunt Gill?

Gill: I've got to have a grown-up conversation in the other room. I need you to stay in here and watch the movie. As soon as I'm done I'll come out and watch it with you. Understood?

Charlotte: (still not looking away from the dancing and singing brown faces on the screen. Gill sees this isn't going to be a problem.) Yes Aunt Gill.

Gill: Good girl. (She then walks back to the spare room. She takes in a deep breath and shakes her head. Maybe she let Rachel alone too long. She hadn't seen them since they both stayed with her and it seems like Rachel is quick to press the reset button as soon as Gill's been absent from her life. She needed a voice of reason. Gill puts on her stern matrainly face and opens the door. Rachel's sitting on the bed. She's slouched but when Gill closes the door Rachel's eyes are dark with defiance.) You are an absolute-

Rachel: Mess? A nightmare of a woman? Disgusting? (All things either Gill or Janet had called her in the past. Rachel waves her hand dismissively.) Sorry, can we just skip this bit?

Gill: I suggest you lose the strop.

Rachel: (leans forward) Or what? (Gill laughs at Rachel's audacity. Rachel shrugs.) You know, up until the moment that I saw the recording with Carl Norris. I was in love. I loved Nick.

Gill: Why are we talking about Nick Savage?

Rachel: And I thought, I wanted to believe that he loved me. I cared about him. I wanted him to be happy. When he was cross with me over the phone, I had to make it right. I wanted to get down the station, prove my loyalty to him. And it weren't until I saw that video, that I realized, I wanted him happy, and he couldn't care less if I were dead. In fact, he'd prefer it. Be less of a headache.

Gill: Are you sure you're sober?

Rachel: Ha. (She smiles and nods. She was, from the moment Karen slid down her pants.) Very very sober. I'm seeing everything very clearly now.

Gill: You're in a state.

Rachel: I had that same moment, today, this morning. And after Janet left my office, I'll admit it, I had a little cry to meself. Because I could picture it, ya know? You standing there, holding my little ones hand, not shedding a tear, telling the crematory to bin the ashes. Because you couldn't give a monkey's about me. You're just like him. And stupid me, I just keep falling for it.

Gill: (folds her arms still with a smug smile) You honestly think I'm capable of murder?

Rachel: Anyone is capable of murder. You taught me that.

Gill: So, you reckon I don't care about you?

Rachel: I'd rather we stop pretending that you do.

Gill: Why would I have picked you out of your sick? Why would I be there, waiting in the hospital for you to regain consciousness? If I-

Rachel: You've got a big brain and too much bloody time on ya hands. Why not try to fix the unfixable? Then, when you're bored wif me, you bugger off back out of my life until today. You show up in me office with threats. You do things, these nice things, for me, like taking Charlotte, letting us stay, so that you can hold it over me head and just remind me over and over how much I don't bloody deserve it. I'm always one foot out the door with you. Never good enough. And ya know, I wanted, I so wanted us to be mates. I really wanted to believe we were, until you opened my eyes. I was just kidding myself.

Gill: Rachel, we are mates.

Rachel: We're not. You don't like being taken for a mug, and I don't either. So please, stop.

Gill: I'm not.

Rachel: I was already worried about Sammy coming to MIT. I saw his CV, I saw how inexperienced he is. I already knew I had to do what I could to look out for him, as a mate, as a mum. I was already plotting how I could keep him busy without it looking like I favored everyone else and deliberately never let him out the office. I was already thinking of all that. After what happened to Mitch, Dodson said, it was on me. My actions caused his death. I stood there at his funeral, watching his little boys cry, getting glares off his wife. And I would never do that to you. Never. (She looks to the door and then back to Gill.) And you made it clear, that you wouldn't think twice about leaving Charlotte, practically orphaned. You let me know where I stand. So, (she stands) like I said, I'd rather skip this little charade, take my daughter and be out of your way. (She opens the guest room door.)

Gill: Rachel-

Rachel: (halfway out the door) Oh, and they took me off the case. I'm on leave again until…(shrugs). So, you might want to get back to the office and bully someone else into watching your precious boy. Because I won't be there.

Gill: What?

Rachel: (walks out of the room) Charlie? (Gill follows her into the livingroom.)

Gill: You said your peace, will you let me get a word in now?

Rachel: (ignores her) Charlie, c'mon darling. It's time to go home.

Charlotte: But the movie just started.

Rachel: We can watch it at home love. Alright? C'mon. (She shoves the pink blanket into the nearby backpack. She lifts her daughter and then removes the Tiana doll from her hold.)

Charlotte: That's mine. Aunt Gill-

Rachel: Mummy will get you a new one. We'll leave Aunt Gill's things with Aunt Gill.

Charlotte: (whines) But it's mine!

Rachel: Stop that. (Charlotte begins crying.)

Gill: Rachel, this is unnecessary. Let her have-

Rachel: We don't need anything off you. Cheers anyway. (Rachel begins to the hallway carrying her now sobbing toddler and her bag.)

Gill: Can you stop and just talk, Rachel?

Rachel: (stops at the front door) Say goodbye Charlotte.

Charlotte: No. (She sobs)

Rachel: Fine. Bye Gill. Thanks for everything. (She opens the door and exits. Gill watches her for a moment and then closes her flat door.)


	18. Scene 18 - S&B2019 Part 2

**CONTENT WARNING: Mention of Self-harm**

(The room is dark and quiet, but unfortunately Rachel hasn't been able to convince her mind to slow down. She lay beside Charlotte listening to her soft breaths and her occasional snore and ran the events of the day over and over in her head. It could never be one thing that went horribly wrong it always seemed like it was everything all at once. A downward spiral that she never noticed took effect until she was feeling the whiplash of it and by then it was too late to stop it. Rachel gently traces her finger along the soft curves of her daughter's face.

Whenever Rachel felt overwhelmed like this she really hoped there was a God. No one ever taught her about him, and she's seen enough evil to make her cynical about the possibility. However, whenever she looked at Charlotte she knew in her heart this feeling must be something like praying. Whatever it was was much stronger than her and she needed it to protect her little girl. She couldn't do it alone. She couldn't protect herself. There wasn't anything Rachel wouldn't give to make sure Charlotte never felt the way she did. Janet was right. She told her, with the first baby, regardless of the decision she made she'd have doubts and regrets. Sometimes Rachel thought the only true way to have protected her baby was to never have her. The world was cruel and unpredictable. Did she have her because she simply couldn't bear being alone anymore? Wouldn't that make her just as selfish as her mum?

She traces her finger around Charlotte's lips. She has a flash of a memory, when she was younger, her bottom lip was split down the middle from her dad smacking her about. She couldn't remember what for but he never really needed a reason. What she does remember is the fist fight she got into at school the following day. One of the popular girls, a year ahead of her, and Sean's older sister approached her in the hallway. The girl she didn't know saw her lip and asked her what happened. She didn't answer straight away because she was confused by why this girl even noticed her. Before Rachel could answer Sean's older sister said "Too many blowjobs?" and they both laughed. So Rachel punched Sean's sister in the face. She doesn't remember how it escalated but it resulted in a male teacher pulling Rachel off the girl and Rachel being suspended for a few days. She still got dressed every day in her uniform and left the house at the normal time and walked home with Dom in the afternoons because the last thing she wanted was Allison to be cross with her. So she found ways to occupy her time. She went to the library. She walked around town people watching. She sat in the park. And she almost got away with it until one day Sean showed up at her house, shouting about breaking up with her for beating up his sister. That's when Allison looked at her with those disappointed eyes and sighed, "What am I going to do with you, eh?" and Rachel knew then she was hopeless. She has so much hope for Charlotte. There has to be someone out there to help keep her safe.)

Rachel: (whispers to maybe no one) Please. Please. (Rachel feels her face become hot and tears beyond her control stream down her cheeks. She's focused on Charlotte's bottom lip and has a flash memory of the bruise on her own from Spencer gripping her face to keep her still. She kisses Charlotte's cheek, careful not to wake her and then snuggles her face into her baby's side. She can't stop the tears at this point.) I promise. (She would never ever let Charlotte feel this way if she could help it.)

(When the sunrises Rachel is already awake. She maybe got a few hours of sleep between her anxiety keeping her mind going and her tears. Today however was a new day, a re-do, and she was going to kick it's arse. She showers, braids her hair, dresses in a pullover and jeans and then leaves her child snoring in bed. To pump herself up, she puts on her workout playlist in the kitchen. She's making pancakes. Hot home-cooked meals always signified good days to her. They reminded her of the nights Allison didn't have to work and her and Dom weren't left alone to fend for themselves and to deal with their Dad. Ali's off days were the best days. Rachel wouldn't suggest Allison sign up for any cooking competitions, however, it was something special about the nights she cooked. Even if Dom had gotten on her nerves, or if Ali was lecturing them about tidying the house while she worked, or their father had been an arse to one or all of them earlier, it was something about the three of them sitting together at the table, that made Rachel feel that even if it was just for that moment things were going to be ok. Rachel didn't fancy herself a chef but she could do simple things and since she's had Charlotte she's tried to make a habit of at least cooking on her days off, and she was about to have a lot more of them it seemed. As she pours batter into the pan, Rachel sings along to Pink's "Fucking Perfect".)

Rachel: (sings along) _And we try so hard it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?_

Charlotte: (rushes into the room) What are you doing?! (Rachel struggles not to laugh at her daughter's clear disturbance.) We're late!

Rachel: Late?

Charlotte: Yeah! Look at the sun! (Charlotte holds the Tiana doll under one arm and gestures toward the light shining in the window. When Charlotte had school and Rachel had work they often left nearer to dawn.)

Rachel: Yeah, well, Mummy's off work and you can't go to school anymore, remember?

Charlotte: You're staying home with me?

Rachel: Yeah. (Charlotte's face lights up and she hugs her doll.) Mummy's got a few people she's got to see today, but, after that we can do anything you like. Whatcha reckon? (Charlotte rushes to Rachel and wraps her arms, doll and all, around Rachel's leg. Rachel laughs and then pats Charlotte's head.) Mummy's got the stove on, love you've gotta get back. (Charlotte smiles up at her and then obeys.) So, what do you want to do? We can, feed the ducks, go to the library, go to a park- (She looks behind her at her daughter's thoughtful and serious face. Charlotte looks down at her feet, one sock on one sock lost in Rachel's covers, and thinks.) We can go to the museum. We can sit in and cuddle and watch that Tiana movie all day. We can go to the dog park and watch the puppies play. (She finishes the pancakes and carries two plates over to their table and Charlotte follows her. Charlotte keeps a very serious look on her face as she takes her usual seat, doll in hand. Rachel sets the plates down and then takes her usual seat.) We can eat icecream. Anything you like. (Charlotte stares at her doll.) Whatcha reckon Charlie? What d'you want to do?

Charlotte: Can we…(She looks at Rachel and then back at her doll.) Can we go see my real mum?

Rachel: What?

Charlotte: I don't want to live with her but I'd like to say hi.

Rachel: What, uh, (She shakes her head completely thrown.) Who?

Charlotte: My real mum.

Rachel: (laughs in disbelief) Your…(her eyebrows lower and her spirits sink) Charlie, I'm your Mum.

Charlotte: Yeah but, I want to see her, just to say hi.

Rachel: There's...Charlotte, I'm the only Mum you've got.

Charlotte: Why?

Rachel: Whatcha mean why?

Charlotte: Tiana's mummy looks like her.

Rachel: Fucking hell.

Charlotte: Mummy. Potty-mouth.

Rachel: (sits back, flattened before even taking a bite of her breakfast.) Fuck.

Charlotte: Pott-

Rachel: (snaps) Just eat your pancakes and shut up, please. (Charlie's eyes widen at her mother's sudden anger. "Shut up" was also a bad word but she wasn't going to say that now. Rachel snarls, biting her lip and abruptly leaves the table and the room. Charlotte sits still, stunned and alone.)

(Rachel closes the door to her bedroom and locks it. She paces, tilting her face up towards the ceiling, successfully keeping back any tears. She feels like hitting something. She looks around the room at something that won't break and also won't break her hand. As she scans the room, she bites down hard on her thumb nail. She closes her eyes at the pressure and the pain and slides her teeth from the nail to the skin. She releases her tight clench when she tastes blood. She opens her eyes and looks at the small wound she's created. It's minor. Barely noticeable. This was self-harm. At least that's what her therapist called it when Rachel confided in her about her tendency to punch lampposts and pick at scabs and bite at her nails dangerously low and peel the skin off hangnails until she drew blood. She always thought self-harm was something angsty attention seeking teens did when they weren't given their allowance. Rachel didn't want to kill herself and it wasn't for attention because honestly, who would notice? She simply just didn't know what to do with herself sometimes. All of the pressure and feelings got built up and the physical pain just felt like a release. She knew what to do with physical pain. She repeats this action once more. Biting her nail and then her skin. She looks at the blood and then decides against doing it again, not because she felt much better, but because she didn't want to feel crazier. Rachel wipes the blood on her jeans before going to her bedside table and opening a drawer. She takes a few things from it before returning to Charlotte.)

(Charlotte is standing on her chair when Rachel returns.)

Rachel: What're you doing?

Charlotte: I just wanted maple syrup. (Rachel gets close enough to the table to see the syrup is dripping down the edges of the container and all over Charlotte's plate. Rachel sighs.) I'm sorry.

Rachel: It's (shrugs) it's fine. (They clearly had bigger issues than a sticky table and a ruined pancake. Rachel sits Charlotte down and then kneels near her to be eye to eye with her.) Don't touch, because your hands are all sticky but, here- (she holds up a polaroid of herself pregnant. Her stomach isn't very large because she was only able to carry for 6mos but it's certainly protruding. Tasie took this photo. Rachel wasn't looking at the camera, it was a candid. She was sitting on Janet's settee, laughing, demonstrating that she could balance a cup of tea on her belly.) You see, that's you in Mummy's tummy. (Charlotte studies the photo, looking over every detail thoughtfully. When Rachel feels like she's absorbed all the "evidence from exhibit 1" she holds up her ultrasound photo.) That's a photo of you when you were still inside of me.

Charlotte: That's me?

Rachel: Yes.

Charlotte: Why do I look like that?

Rachel: Well, it's dark inside my tummy. There were no lights on. (Charlotte accepts this logic. She allows Charlotte a similar amount of time to observe the photo. Finally, she shows Charlotte a 4x6 of Rachel looking exhausted, squished in the backseat of her car beside a 3 month old Charlotte, finally released from the hospital. Rachel is smiling sarcastically and holding up the V-sign flicking off the camera. Ali took this photo after several moments of watching and laughing at Rachel struggle to figure out how the child seat strapped in. Ali documented her first "Mum-fail".) So, you see, I am your real Mum. We just, well, uh... everyone looks different to everyone. Sort of. (She scratches her eyebrow, struggling to explain this on a three year old level.) I have different hair to Nan's don't I? (Charlotte nods.) And you have different hair to me. I have different eyes to Nan. But me and you, we've got the same eyes, haven't we? (Charlie nods.) So people just, all look a bit different to each other.

Charlotte: Why am I brown? Nan isn't. Aunt Ali isn't. Aunt Gil isn't. My cousins isn't.

Rachel: Well, uh…(there wasn't a way around it.) Well, your…(she struggles with the word and places it carefully into the sentence) daddy, he is a different colour to me. And so, it's a bit like when you mix your playdough, when you squish all your colours together, you get brown.

Charlotte: Oh.

Rachel: Do you understand?

Charlotte: Yes.

Rachel: (breathes a sigh of relief) Good. Alright, good. (She stands and kisses Charlotte on the head and then goes back to take her seat. She looks at Charlotte's plate.) Are those still edible?

Charlotte: What?

Rachel: (pulls away the drenched pancakes.) Here you'll share with Mummy alright?


	19. Scene 19 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Driving. There was a brief discussion where Rachel explained to Charlie that Mummy needed to listen to her music right now and they'd listen to Charlotte's later. Rachel needed to keep herself amped up to take on the day. Zara's "It ain't my fault." plays.)

Rachel: (sings along) _Oh my God, what is this? Want you all in my business. Baby, I insist. Please don't blame me for what ever happens next. _(Points to Charlotte in the backseat) _No_

Charlotte: _I-I-I-I_

Rachel: -_can't be responsible. If-_

Charlotte: _I-I-I-I_

Rachel: _-get you in trouble now. See -_

Charlotte: _you're-'re-'re-'re_

Rachel: _-too irresistible. Yeah that's for sure. So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see then you're the one who's got a hold on me. No -_

Charlotte: _I-I-I-I_-

Rachel: _-can't be responsible. Responsible. It ain't my fault._ (Rachel looks into the rearview mirror to see Charlotte dancing in her carseat.) We're pretty good. I reckon we should start a band. What d'you think? (Charlotte puts her hands on her head and laughs at her mother's silliness. Rachel freely joins in the laughter.)

(The loo. Janet checks the stalls making sure they're all empty before locking the main door from the inside. She looks at herself in the mirror and nods. She then presses call on her mobile and lifts the phone to her ear. She keeps eye contact with her reflection, steeling herself.)

Gill: Hello?

Janet: Gill.

Gill: Is everything alright? Is Sammy alright?

Janet: Yes Gill, Sammy's fine.

Gill: I just saw him on the news. He was there when they found the kids.

Janet: Yeah Gill, he did amazingly.

Gill: Why did you let him go?

Janet: I didn't really have too much of a choice. He-

Gill: Aren't you in charge now? With Rachel being out.

Janet: I'm not SIO, I'm just-

Gill: Speak up next time Janet. Don't let Melligan walk all over you, the bloody misogynistic bastard. Don't let him intimidate you.

Janet: Gill, Sammy did great. You should've seen his face when he got back to the office. He had that glow. You know, that high? He helped save three little kiddies and he was... It just reminded all of us lot, who have been here for so long, why we do this job.

Gill: (sighs) Good. (She remembers that feeling well.)

Janet: I called because I wanted to pick your brain.

Gill: I charge now, 4£ a minute.

Janet: (laughs) Not about a case.

Gill: Oh, ok.

Janet: You know when you were going through your divorce.

Gill: What about it?

Janet: You had to stop working for the faculty, to focus on Sammy, to get your life sorted, to reduce the stress level. Didn't you?

Gill: Yes. I loved that job. I was bloody good at it too.

Janet: I was thinking, with…(closes her eyes)...with everything that's going on with Rachel, don't you think maybe it'd be in her best interest to step down, maybe to Sargent? (Janet opens her eyes and waits. There's silence on the phone for some time.) Gill?

Gill: What's brought this on?

Janet: Well, there's a lot of talk around the office.

Gill: Put a stop to it.

Janet: I did! Well, I tried. But, she's got a lot on. With everything that's happened and being a single mum. It can't be easy. As her mate, instead of sitting back and watch her struggle, and put her career and reputation in jeopardy. Wouldn't it be best if she stepped down? She was brilliant as a Sargent. She would thrive in that position.

Gill: She was thriving, wasn't she? Before this Spencer bloke. She's just going through it at the moment. She just needs…(sighs, realizing she probably owns some of the responsibility.) She just needs some support.

Janet: Maybe you could talk to her about it? Just as an option. See what her reaction is. She might be more receptive of the idea coming from you.

Gill: I don't think I understand. Has something happened that I don't know about?

Janet: No, I just think, the team has lost some confidence in her.

Gill: She'll get back on her feet. What is this really about?

Janet: Rachel.

Gill: Is it?

Janet: Yes.

Gill: Who would take her spot if she stepped down? (There's a long pause on Janet's end this time.) You had your chance Janet. I offered you the Sargent's position. After my retirement, while Rachel was away in London, you could have easily stepped up then. But, no. You kept passing it up for one reason or another.

Janet: My family came first. And shouldn't Rachel, make sure hers does too?

Gill: Honestly Janet, I'm a little surprised at you. Have you not thought what that would do to her? Being asked to step down?

Janet: Well, that's why if it's her idea-

Gill: No. Janet, if you are so bothered about being in charge, why not go get your fill of it now and put those rumors to bed. Stop letting the teams spirit be muddied by all the chatter and keep things running, smoothly, for your best mate. For when she finds her feet. For when she does come back. The way Rachel did for me, that day I called in sick. (Now the argument with Rachel was niggling at her. She was going to dismiss it as "Bailey-antics" and assumed it'd blow over but maybe something more is going on?) Maybe you should try focusing on that, being a mate. Take a look at yourself Janet. (Janet does.) Maybe start thinking of retirement if you're bored with your job.

Janet: I was thinking of Rachel.

Gill: You weren't.

Janet: I swear Gill, I was, I am.

Gill: Now I'm going to be a mate to you by pretending this call never happened. Goodbye Janet. (Janet simply sighs) Sort it. (Janet then looks at her mobile to see that Gill has hung up. Janet stares into her ice blue eyes. She wasn't expecting that conversation to go the way it did. She thought Gill would understand, having had to step down from a job she loved. Maybe she just caught her at the wrong time? She would have to try again because she knew only Gill could talk sense into Rachel. The only way Janet could even think of approaching the subject is if there was already a bottle of wine in Rachel. It's the only way she could see the conversation not blowing up in her face and Rachel actually listening to her. Trouble was, Rachel doesn't drink like she used to. She'd be suspicious if Janet tried plying her with booze and actually thinking that that's even an option makes Janet feel questionable. Was that manipulation? No. Rachel just wasn't an easy person to talk to. Janet sighs, there had to be another angle.)


	20. Scene 20 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Rachel and Charlotte have stopped at an indoor play park. It was raining and she needed Charlotte occupied while she carried out some adult business. Her solicitor arrives, in a full suit, looking very confused and completely out of place among the bright primary colors. He spots Rachel sitting at one of the grown up sized tables. From a distance, with her hair in a braid, the hoodie and trainers, he'd mistake her for some teen-mum. He walks over and tentatively takes a seat. Rachel can't help but find it amusing and relatable how out of place he feels here. When she had nothing in her life but the job, this place would have been her nightmare.)

Solicitor: Interesting choice for a meeting.

Rachel: My daughter's out of school.

Solicitor: Ah. ( He looks over at the kids running up and down the play set.) So, you wanted to talk about the plea bargain. Have you made a decision?

Rachel: I'm sorry I, uh, about yesterday. I reacted too quickly. All I was hearing, was that he was going to get off easy. Bargain, lesser plea, and I couldn't wrap my head around letting that happen again.

Solicitor: If that's how it came off, I'm sorry. I want justice just as-

Rachel: Please let me finish.

Solicitor: Ok.

Rachel: After thinking about it, objectively, taking me feelings out of it and looking at it from a Detective standpoint. I may be willing to accept his plea bargain.

Solicitor: Good. Great.

Rachel: I can accept, er, I do understand, that the rape. Well, it's impossible to prove, isn't it? No evidence. You know the law, you went to all the posh schools and I know how evidence works. So, the assault he's willing to plead guilty to, well, you can hear that can't you? There's no question, listening to that, what's happening.

Solicitor: Right.

Rachel: But you can also hear the beating, can't ya? And, I mean, there's my medical records. He broke my collar bone, the police have photos of the bruises from my back, chest, arm, face. The stitches in my head. He left me... on the floor, bleeding, in a state of semi-consciousness. I concussed, that can cause vomiting. I was just lucky that I didn't asphyxiate on my own sick. If Gill hadn't come in when she did...(she sighs thinking about the fight with Gill)...I could've died. So, I will, I will settle out of court. But only if he also pleads guilty to that. Grievous Bodily Harm, with intent. It is the most serious form of non-fatal assault. I want you to counter that offer, and have him agree to plead guilty to the sexual assault and then we seek permission from the CPS to charge him with GBH. (The solicitor's eyebrows raise.)

Solicitor: Ambitious.

Rachel: Depending on the judge, that's 3 to 16 years. I can accept that. I think I can live with that. It's better than him getting 4, for ya know, what he's willing to admit to- (She can almost feel the cool metal of the back of the knife pressed against her neck as he pulled her mouth open wider. Rachel shakes the memory from her head and anxiously gulps down her water as if washing her mouth clean of him.) Because who are they kidding? He'd get 4 years, maybe, and easily be out on parole in 2.

Solicitor: What have you got for leverage?

Rachel: Leverage?

Solicitor: He knows the rape can't be proved. Like you said, the assault, there is evidence.

Rachel: Same with the GBH.

Solicitor: But if he doesn't agree to plead to that, which like you said 4 years versus 16, he'll likely want to fight that. Are you prepared to go to court?

Rachel: If I have to. But there's no way a jury would see those injuries and think self-defense. He'd be stupid not to take it.

Solicitor: I agree. I just want you to be prepared because if it goes to court you lose the control over the verdict. He could get charged for one, or both, or none.

Rachel: Right. I know. (sighs and nods) I'll just have to trust the system if it comes to that.

Solicitor: Alright, well, I'll get in touch with his solicitor and talk it over.

Rachel: Thank you.

Solicitor: Was that everything? (Rachel nods.) Okay well, if you don't mind then, I'm gonna go. The noise of this place is already giving me a headache.

Rachel: Actually, there is one more thing.


	21. Scene 21 - S&B2019 Part 2

Solicitor: Alright, well, I'll get in touch with his solicitor and talk it over.

Rachel: Thank you.

Solicitor: Was that everything? (Rachel nods.) Okay well, if you don't mind then, I'm gonna go. The noise of this place is already giving me a headache.

Rachel: Actually, there is one more thing.

(MIT Office. Everyone is still feeling a buzz although they're settling into working on paperwork. There's a knock at Rachel's office door and Janet looks up from the computer screen as the door swings open before she can say anything. DCI Melligan enters with a smile.)

DCI Melligan: Stand up. (Janet is too shocked by his sudden appearance to be annoyed. She stands.)

Janet: I wasn't expecting you.

DCI Melligan: Congratulations. (He wraps Janet in a tight hug. Janet is alarmed at first. He wouldn't congratulate a male colleague like this would he? Rachel wouldn't allow this, would she? She doesn't hug back but doesn't really fight against his embrace. He pats her back before letting her go.) You had the case for one day, one, and you facilitated the safe return of those little ones to their father. Good on you. (He still has a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.)

Janet: (smiles and nods before gently removing his hand.) Thank you DCI Melligan.

DCI Melligan: Call me Dan.

Janet: Alright.

DCI Melligan: The SuperIntendent is very pleased with you.

Janet: We just followed the anonymous lead. From the tip line.

DCI Melligan: Yes but, knowing which lead to follow takes a shrewd leader. You did in one day, what Rachel wasn't able to do in 3. (Janet blushes. She doesn't bother mentioning that the lead only came in that previous night. So it would have been impossible to follow up on before.) There's about to be a press opportunity. The father and the children, the Chief Comm, myself, and I told them you should be there. So, I don't know (He quickly flips a piece of her hair) Do something with your hair. Maybe apply some fresh lippy. You've got an hour.

Janet: I can be ready by then.

DCI Melligan: Good. I'll be back in 45. (He exits the office and Janet takes a seat at Rachel's desk again. She sighs looking it over, feeling like maybe this is her rightful spot.)

(Therapist's waiting room. Charlotte sits on the floor and plays in the "kids corner" with another young child. This time, Rachel made an appointment. She is nervous. She knew what she had to do but she also knew what she wanted to do and she wasn't confident enough in herself to know for sure which side would win out. The door to the office's opens and Karen stands in the frame, her smile brightens at the sight of Rachel and it reminds Rachel of the smile she shown her on their date. Rachel realizes too late that she's blushing and smiling back. She felt seen. She felt pretty.)

Karen: Rachel, c'mon in. (Charlotte stops playing for a moment to see her mother stand up.)

Rachel: (to Charlotte) Mummy's got to see the Doctor, alright? You stay here and behave for miss Tiffany. (Charlotte's eyes look around for Miss Tiffany who is the woman behind the glass. The Receptionist waves at her.)

Receptionist=Tiffany: She'll be fine.

Rachel: Cheers. (Rachel kisses the top of Charlotte's head and then follows Karen through the door and down the corridor to her office. Rachel walks in first and Karen pulls the door closed.)

Karen: Back so soon? (When she turns, Rachel is standing only a foot away from her and she takes the initiative to kiss Karen. Karen puts both hands around the small of Rachel's back and pulls her body against hers. Karen walks the kiss a little further into the room and Rachel knows she's guiding her to the sofa.) Seems like someone found her confidence. (Rachel smiles and Karen resumes snogging her. She gently holds Karen's neck and with the other hand, laces her fingers into the tender place where Karen's hair and neck meet. Rachel takes a grip of Karen's hair and the slight tug causes Karen to let out a light laugh. She goes for a kiss but Rachel grips Karen's hair keeping her open mouth close enough to feel her heavy breath but not close enough to land the kiss. Karen laughs again and begins eagerly unfastening Rachel's jeans.)

Rachel: I actually came here to talk. (Karen's hand slides between the thin fabric of Rachel's panties, and Rachel's body quivers when Karen gently touches her.)

Karen: That's not what your body is saying. (Karen's fingers gently feel around the moist area. Teasing, not entering her. Rachel closes her eyes. It's true. She was primed and ready to go. When Rachel opens her eyes she's still nose to nose with this busty and beautiful woman. Rachel softly places her hands on the sides of Karen's neck and gently trails her thumbs along her jawline. Rachel lets out a deep sigh.)

Rachel: We'll talk after. (Karen's smile lights up at Rachel's consent and she doesn't hesitate to thrust her fingers inside her. Rachel moans in surprise and delight. Karen rather expertly guides Rachel without losing their connection to the arm of the sofa. This allows Rachel to relax some of her muscles and open her legs a little wider. Karen looks into Rachel's dark and desperate eyes. She wanted it. Karen wraps her other arm around Rachel's lower back supporting her as she thrusts inside again. Rachel links her fingers behind Karen's neck for more support and this encourages Karen to go for it. Rachel rolls her head back, careful to only make quiet noises. Karen was right. She wanted it. She wanted this all so desperately to be real. She wanted to feel good. She wanted to feel connected. She let Karen take care of her because she wanted so desperately to feel cared for, to feel wanted, to feel loved. Rachel reasons there can't be much harm in pretending a little longer.)


	22. Scene 22 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Once Karen successfully makes Rachel climax, she plants a soft kiss on her lips before separating herself. She grabs the box of tissues from her side table and wipes her fingers before handing a few tissues to Rachel. Rachel shyly wipes herself and then tosses the tissue in the small bin by the desk. She turns her back to Karen as she zips her jeans. Now it was time to face her reality. Karen didn't love her. She couldn't. Karen didn't want her. She just wanted to use her. She knew all of this. At least this way Rachel felt like they had used each other. When she turns around, Karen is sitting in her accent chair, her sexy legs draped over each other, smiling with satisfaction.)

Rachel: How old is Tabitha? 6?

Karen: (A little confused at the abrupt mention of her child) Yes.

Rachel: I reckon Charlie will like having an older sister.

Karen: Hm?

Rachel: I have to give a months notice before I leave my flat but that should be enough time for your husband, Mark, is it? That should be enough time for him to sort a place, yeah? Have you told him about me yet?

Karen: Rachel two days ago, you weren't even answering my texts. I think you should slow down there.

Rachel: I'm joking. You must really think I'm a plank.

Karen: What?

Rachel: I'm not delusional. You told me exactly what you were after at the restaurant. I know you're not leaving your happy little family for me.

Karen: (sing song) Rach-el.

Rachel: Don't. Don't talk to me like, like I'm a child.

Karen: Why not just relax and we'll see how this goes alright? I don't think either of us are ready to make a commitment to each other and completely overhaul our children's lives. You enjoyed that, didn't you? Just let it be.

Rachel: I've been thinking. You specialize in counseling victims of sex crimes. People like myself in vulnerable emotional states, struggling with their sexuality. Unless you can prove to me, that I'm the only patient you've crossed that line with, I'm going to report you.

Karen: Report me? What we did was consensual.

Rachel: Yes, but you are in a position of power, that you could easily exploit someone, maybe not as tough or as clever as me.

Karen: Rachel, this is ridiculous. I'm not a predator.

Rachel: Prove it.

Karen: I've only ever crossed that line with you. I like you. You're pretty irresistible.

Rachel: Why should I believe that?

Karen: You just have to trust me.

Rachel: Well, I don't.

Karen: Guilty until proven innocent? You're being absurd.

Rachel: If I'm the only one you're having on. You wouldn't mind showing me your phone?

Karen: What as a copper or as a jealous girlfriend?

Rachel: Girlfriend? That's a stretch. (laughs) As neither. As an innocent person with nothing to hide.

Karen: I can't. I won't. It goes against rules of patient confidentiality.

Rachel: So which is it? Do patient doctor rules matter to you or not? Or what?

Karen: Do you see what you're doing? You're allowing yourself to get carried away.

Rachel: Oh, am I?

Karen: You're allowing the way you were treated in the past to cloud your current judgement.

Rachel: I'm not. I'm using my past experience to discern a pattern of toxic behavior. I'm following my instinct and as someone told me once, "a good part instinct is experience." And like it or not, I've clocked up quite a bit of experience with lying scumbags.

Karen: You're displaying erratic behavior and turbulent mood swings. I'm going to have to put that in your report.

Rachel: (laughs) Go ahead. I'm not frightened of your little report. Write it all down. Send all the emails. They'll get the full story when they come in here with a warrant.

Karen: Warrant? Rachel. (Her tone is still condescending) Surely it's not that bad that we can't talk about this. Have a seat? C'mon.

Rachel: Can't. I've got somewhere else to be. Thanks for, (shrugs and gestures towards the bin.) whatever. (Rachel turns towards the door and Karen very quickly jumps from her chair and tugs Rachel's arm, causing her to stop.)

Karen: (desperately) Ok, alright, what d'you want?

Rachel: I want for you to get your hands off me.(Yanks her arm away.)

Karen: What do you want? You want money?

Rachel: Are you bribing a police officer?

Karen: Don't be vindictive Rachel. If you report me, you could, you could ruin my life. My family's life. My children.

Rachel: Me? I would ruin it? D'you think those two moments of infidelity with me would be the tipping point? You reckon Mark would hear all your other clients testimony and think, oh, that's all fine, but this last one. She's the reason my family life is gone to shit. I doubt it.

Karen: D'you want a clean bill of health? I can write the email right now. You can be back to work tomorrow. Please.

Rachel: I've already spoken to my solicitor. Sexual exploitation. Malpractice.

Karen: You'd do that? Really? You'd really destroy my life? My practice, all because I won't leave my husband for you?

Rachel: (laughs) That is not what this is about. That's not what any of this was ever about. (She shakes her head disappointed with Karen's desperation, a glaring admission of her guilt.) Goodbye. (Rachel leaves the office pursued by Karen and walks out to the lobby.)

Karen: Rachel?

Rachel: C'mon Charlie, we're off. Say bye-bye to your mate.

Charlotte: He's not my mate. He doesn't share.

Rachel: Right, well. Ok then. (She takes Charlotte's hand and they leave the office together.)


	23. Scene 23 - S&B2019 Part 2

(In the car. Rachel's phone rings incessantly as she buckles Charlie into her seat.)

Charlotte: Where we going next Mummy?

Rachel: Mummy's got one last stop to make. (She closes Charlie in and gets in the driver's seat. She starts the car.) We've got to go to work.

Charlotte: I'm coming?

Rachel: Yes.

Charlotte: And I can see Nan? (Rachel rejects another call from Karen.)

Rachel: Yes.

Charlotte: Yay. This is a fun day.

Rachel: Good. I'm glad. (Karen calls again. Rachel puts on her playlist again attempting to distance herself from what just happened and hype herself up for the next confrontation. Lady Gaga's "Bad Kids" plays. She pulls out of the carpark.)

Charlotte: (over the music) You know what?

Rachel: What Charlie?

Charlotte: I love my Nan.

Rachel: Good. That's good. She loves you too. (Rachel rejects another call. Her re-do day was going better than she expected but she was still exhausted from the mental and emotional gymnastics it took to navigate herself through what could easily be a minefield of a day. The song audio is interrupted by another call from Karen. Rachel rejects it. She sings.) _I'm a brat, I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked. My parents tried until they got divorced 'cause I ruined their lives. I'm a bad kid and I will survive. _

Charlotte: I don't really like this song.

Rachel: (frustrated) It's not like we can even bloody listen to it. (She rejects another call.)

Radio: _Don't be insecure if your heart is pure. _

Charlotte: I don't like it because I'm a good kid.

Rachel: 'Course you are, love. (The phone rings again.) Jesus! (She bites her lip furiously before answering the call, keeping her eyes on the road.) Listen, you can stop calling me, yeah? My mind's made up. Stopping sick fucks like you-

Charlotte: Potty-mouth Mummy.

Rachel: -from taking advantage of people is why I became a police officer.

Gill: (on the phone) Who's a sick fuck? (Rachel takes her eyes from the road for a second to look at the phone and sees the contact card is Gill. She bites the plaster on her thumb. Then puts a hand to her forehead.)

Rachel: Shit. Sorry.

Charlotte: Mummy! Aunt Gill will give you pow-pows for naughty words.

Rachel: (to Charlotte) Shh! (to Gill) Gill, I thought it was someone else.

Gill: Is it something I should know about?

Rachel: No, no. I don't think so. (She again bites the plaster, knowing if she made up with Gill that Gill would get the information out of her one way or another.)

Gill: Alright. That's fine. I was ringing to see if you'd calmed down from yesterday but it sounds like you're still in a strop.

Rachel: (bangs the back of her head against the headrest, hating that she's being forced into this conversation right now. She wanted to be prepared. Today was her re-do. She wanted to be in control.) I, I was gonna call ya. Later. To apologize for yesterday.

Gill: That's alright. You can do it now.

Rachel: Right, well. (she trips over her words for a second before peeking in the rearview mirror at Charlotte, taking in a deep breath and humbling herself.) I shouldn't have had a go at ya. I was upset, about something completely else and I just got- I got in me head. I didn't even really mean everything that I were saying.

Gill: But you did mean some of it.

Rachel: I was out of order. I'm sorry.

Gill: You were out of order.

Rachel: I know.

Gill: But I was too. (Rachel's eyebrows scrunch down and Gill can almost hear her confusion.) I was a bit heavy handed with you. So, I'm sorry as well.

Rachel: It's alright.

Gill: You said a lot of things yesterday. Some were hurtful but some I think were coming from a place of honesty.

Rachel: Pfft. It's- (shrugs) forget it.

Gill: I'd rather the two of us have a tete-a-tete. Friend to friend.

Rachel: Would ya?

Gill: Yes.

Rachel: Really?

Gill: As your boss, I wasn't paid to listen to you or sometimes even generally be nice to you. I was paid to keep you in line and make sure the job got done. But I'm not your boss anymore and mates, they listen sometimes. So, what do you say to tea at mine, tonight?

Rachel: I'd like that Gill. Thank you.

Gill: Good. I'll expect you at 7. Bye. (Rachel is about to say bye but Gill has already ended the call and her music blasts on again.)

(When Rachel enters the MIT office she smiles at the team members she passes but as usual the chatter stops and an uneasy wave of quiet sets in as "the boss" walks through. The only person who seems to genuinely smile is Anna. Rachel is heading to the office when her arm is tugged on by Charlotte. Rachel looks down at her little girl who pulls her in the direction of Lee.)

Lee: (smiles) Well, hello there.

Charlotte: Hi. I'm Charlotte. (She removes her hand from her mother's hold and extends it for a shake. Lee chuckles at the formality and shakes the little girl's hand.)

Lee: Very nice to see you again.

Rachel: Hiya.

Lee: Hi.

Charlotte: Again?

Lee: Yes, I think, the last time I saw you was your first birthday party. Your Mummy had a big-do for you.

Charlotte: Oh. (Charlotte thinks about this as if it would be something she could conjure up in memory. Rachel smirks amused by her daughter's pensiveness.) So, why don't you live at my house?

Lee: Pardon?

Rachel: (laughs) What?

Charlotte: Why don't you live at my house with me?

Rachel: Mr. Lee lives at his house with his family.

Charlotte: Oh. (Her eyebrows go down and she looks at the photo on his desk. A smiling photo of him and his wife of many years and their eldest son.) So, can I go to your house?

Rachel: Charlie, what are you on about?

Charlotte: I just want to go to his house.

Rachel: Why? You don't even know him.

Charlotte: To see what it's like.

Rachel: Sorry, Lee. C'mon you nutter. (She tugs Charlotte in the direction of the office. Rachel enters without knocking and Janet is sitting at the desk applying lipstick.)

Janet: Rachel?

Rachel: (smiles) Well, don't you look nice.

Charlotte: Nan! (She runs to Janet and hugs her, resting her head momentarily on Janet's lap. Janet pats her dismissively keeping her eyes fixed on Rachel. Charlotte giggles and hurries over to the sofa. She climbs up and bounces her legs with excited energy.)

Janet: What are you doing here?

Rachel: I'm here to talk to Will. I need you to keep an eye on Charlotte while I do.

Janet: Seriously?

Rachel: I won't be long.

Janet: Yeah, well, I can't. I'm off out.

Rachel: Out?

Janet: There's press coming. We found the kids.

Rachel: Did ya? Are they-

Janet: Alive and well.

Rachel: (brightens) Oh, good! Excellent. That's excellent. Why didn't you ring me? That's brilliant news Janet.

Janet: DCI Melligan is on his way back and we're meeting with the Dad and kids for a photo op.

Rachel: Right. Great.

Janet: So, I can't. Anyway, I'm not a babysitter. You are literally out of work right now, and you really couldn't sort something else?

Rachel: Ali's-

Janet: I'm here, (gestures to the desk) doing your work and you swan in and expect me to stop what I'm doing, to look after your kid as well?

Rachel: (eyebrows lower, as she watches Janet shake her head and then return to fixing her makeup.) Are we, are we alright? (Rachel can't recall having done anything recently to upset Janet. She looks to the side trying to think of something.) I'm sorry I - (shrugs, still not sure, but guesses her wrongdoing.) -didn't give you a heads up before I left yesterday.

Janet: That's the game we play, isn't it? You drop the ball. I pick it up.

Rachel: (annoyed) What's up?

Janet: You really don't know do you?

Rachel: What?

Janet: How badly all of this reflects on you. Getting sent home in your first week back, not bringing the Parson kids home, coming in here, dressed like an episode of "Underage and Pregnant"? It's like you don't even care what people are saying.

Rachel: What who's saying? What, what are they saying?

Janet: And I'm here working damage control, for your job!

Rachel: Damage C-

DCI Melligan: (enters the office) Wow, you lo- (notices Rachel) Oh, hello Rachel. Feeling alright?

Rachel: Yes, thanks for asking.

Janet: I'm ready Dan.

Rachel: (laughs) Dan?

Janet: (stands, to Rachel) You should probably go home. Rest up.

DCI Melligan: Did Janet tell you the good news?

Rachel: Yes, she-

DCI Melligan: Only took her a day. One day, brought all the kiddies back home safely to their dad.

Rachel: Yeah, it's- great. (She squints, picking up his emphasis on "one day" and studying their body language. Janet steps towards the door and then waits looking at Rachel expectantly.) Oh, I'm not going. I've got to speak to Will still.

Janet: Well, I've got to lock up, so.

Rachel: That's alright Janet. I'll lock up. It is _my _office. (Janet smiles and nods. She then walks out followed by DCI Melligan who doesn't do well to hide that he's checking out her backside as she walks away.)

Charlotte: Where's Nan going?

Rachel: Looks like she's too busy to watch you buddy.

Charlotte: Oh. (Turns around on the sofa pouting as she watches Janet and Melligan exit the MIT office.)

Rachel: You stay there a second. Alright?

Charlotte: Yes Mummy.

Rachel: Good girl. (She exits the office, pulling the door mostly shut. She stands still in front of door and watches as different team members eyes dart over to her and then back to their screens as if afraid to be caught staring. Rachel bites her plaster and then looks down at her trainers. She widens her stance and straightens her posture, putting her hands in her hoodie pockets. Clears her throat then speaks loudly.) I heard the good news. (She has everyone's attention.) Janet's just told me that you've found the children alive and well. Brilliant work everyone. (Different team members smile and nod accepting the commendation. They continue to look on her in expectation. She has their full attention. She licks her lips, priming them for speech before continuing.) Show of hands, who here has taken the course to be FLO or has ever been assigned as FLO. (More team members raise their hands than don't.) Although the main responsibility of the job is to communicate sometimes difficult updates to the family members of our victims, it's a job that must be done with some sensitivity and delicacy. We often see people at their worst. Angry, sad, frustrated, struggling to understand why whatever has happened to them, has happened to them and their family. (She gets nods of agreement. She takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly.) I said all that to say, I know most of you are aware, I've got a trial coming up for a number of gross crimes committed against me. Some of you, I know, talk to the DCs from the syndicate that was responsible for my investigation and you probably know more of the details than I'd like you to. (She feels her cheeks grow pink as a tiny bit of embarrassment sneaks to the surface.) I understand there is some confusion over what happened yesterday and I just wanted to set the record straight. I've not gone mad, or whatever is being said in the loos, I'm only out until the end of my trial. Trust me, I know better than anyone how easy it is to dehumanize your boss. That's why we have nicknames, to separate us from you lot, to stop us from sort of being human. Godzilla, Godzuki, and I don't care to know what else you've come up with. But I'm really very pleased to see you getting results and working hard in my absence and I'd just like to ask for your continued support as I close this difficult chapter in my life. (She looks over the eyes fixed on her, unsure if she's reached anyone, if they're suddenly seeing her as human or if they now think she's weak.) That's all. (Anna is the one and only awkward clapper and everyone else simply returns to their work and chatter. Rachel walks over to Anna's desk and kneels.) I know you're probably busy but do you think you could you do me a favor?

Anna: Of course Boss.

Rachel: My little one's in the office. I just need to speak to the Detective Super and I won't be long but I need someone to keep an eye on her.

Anna: I'd be happy to.

Rachel: Tah Anna. (She stands and pats Anna's shoulder before walking back to the office to explain to Charlie before she leaves her.)


	24. Scene 24 - S&B2019 Part 2

(Will's office. He looks at his watch. Rachel has been sitting across from him in silence for a full minute which felt much longer than 60 seconds. She seemed nervous but he was growing impatient. He fit her in, but he had other things he needed to be doing. He shifts in his seat and she closes her eyes knowing she's being ridiculous.)

Rachel: I need a new therapist. (She opens her eyes after blurting this and looks to Will who still seems bored of the encounter.)

Will: We talked about this yesterday.

Rachel: Yes but. I-(she chews the inside of her lip) I wasn't fully honest with you.

Will: Oh?

Rachel: Because, I was too embarrassed to tell ya. (She sighs. It was awkward, it was uncomfortable, but if she was going to do the right thing, she had to just spit it out.) My therapist, Dr Karen, she has made sexual advances towards me. (She pauses and looks to Will, expecting judgement but his face is still blank. She treads carefully.) And I'd like to say they were unreciprocated but I can't.

Will: (sighs) Rachel. (There it was. The disappointment. She looks up at the ceiling because it hurt her a little and she didn't want to see it on his face. The few months that they dated, Will had filled her with confidence, he held her in high esteem. She looks at his eyes quickly and then casts her gaze downward. Now, he was looking at her like everyone did, like she was a fuck-up.) Are you telling me, you've had sexual relations with your therapist?

Rachel: Yes. Initiated by her. But I'm only saying it because, well, it's unethical. Isn't it? Consensual or not. It's an abuse of power.

Will: It's malpractice.

Rachel: And I haven't got hard evidence. Just uh, (she grabs her mobile and scrolls through the missed calls from Karen.) And I got a few, (she shows him the text messages. Asking her to dinner, Saying that she could "still taste her", and begging her to call her back.) So, I would like to file a formal complaint.

Will: Certainly. (He begins fishing through a filing cabinet for the correct form.) Start with this. (He slides her a paper and takes a pen from his shirt pocket.) I will need screenshots of what you've shown me.

Rachel: (She takes the pen and begins filling out the form.) I know sometimes all anybody needs is to know they're not alone in something. So, I wanted to speak out because I think her working with victims of sexual crimes is on purpose. I think it's prime hunting ground for her. If you ask any of her previous patients, male or female, I doubt strongly that I'll be the only one who she's tried it on with.

Will: This is a very serious allegation.

Rachel: I know. (He's quiet as she writes.) Her pulling me out of work, sending that email. Was retaliation for me rejecting her.

Will: Oh?

Rachel: And I know, I...(She begins filling out the form) I know that I didn't take it well yesterday, you telling me to go home. But I do reckon that I should stay on leave until the trial is over and I know I can come back and give my team a hundred percent. (She peeks up from the paper and sees that he's smiling. Maybe her maturity in handling the situation has gained her back some goodwill.) In the meantime, I would like another counselor. I wasn't sold on the idea when you lot were first forcing me into it, but I think it does help a bit, you know, to say things out loud.

Will: You'll have a new selection by tomorrow.

Rachel: (smiles) Thank you.

(To celebrate the closing of a successful do-over day, Rachel takes Charlotte to McDonalds for lunch. They eat in the restaurant and then take two vanilla cones to go. The rain was relentless and so Charlotte had to choose an indoor activity for fun. The two of them end up at FlipOut, an indoor trampoline park. Rachel pays for two hours and gets good footage of Charlotte going wild only interrupting her unbridled fun for regular intervals of hydration. While sitting at the table, Rachel receives a call from Gill. Gill says that she decided to make it a "Family Meal" and has invited Sammy and Orla over for the evening. She thought it'd be nice to celebrate Sammy's first 'rescue'. Gill told Rachel that meant she needed to arrive at least an hour earlier so that they could get their "talk" out of the way. Everything about the call made Rachel anxious.

Now, Rachel carries her daughter's exhausted little body into the lobby of Gill's posh hi-rise building. Rachel's stomach was doing flips as if she'd been the one who just spent hours bouncing around. She wasn't sure what terrified her more, the word "talk" or the word "family". Gill seemed in a genuinely good mood over the phone, but Rachel was fairly certain she was in for a good bollocking. Her reward of enduring it, would be being allowed to have dinner "as a family". Two home-cooked meals in one day? She takes the lift and as it rises to Gill's level, the little she ate today lurches around inside of her. She sucks in her cheeks and bites down on them fighting her nausea. How was she meant to behave at this "family meal"? The only times she recalls ever being in the same room as Gill and Sammy were at big parties where all she had to do was smile, be polite, laugh at other people's jokes and she could easily fade into the background and simply enjoy being. If this was going to be just the five of them surely she couldn't just sit there? She has a flash of memory of her father, gripping her face and telling her off for speaking out of turn. "You speak when you're spoken to. Otherwise, shut it." Maybe that was still the best advice. She got awkward when she tried too hard to make jokes. She shifts Charlotte's weight when the lift doors open and begins her way down the corridor to Gill's flat. Maybe she'd just let Charlotte do all the talking. Charlotte was effortlessly likeable. Rachel stops in front of the flat door. Her mouth is watering. She wanted so badly for the talk and dinner to go well but if the earth opened up and swallowed her whole right now, that would also be fine. Unfortunately the contents of her stomach weren't going to wait for a natural disaster. Rachel knocks. It's only a few seconds before Gill answers with a smile.)

Gill: (softly) Hiya. C'mon in.

Rachel: She had too much fun.

Gill: No such thing. (Gill places a gentle hand on Charlie's back and another on Rachel's) Want to lay her down in the room?

Rachel: (swallows hard) Yes please. (Gill opens the door to the spare room and Rachel carefully places Charlie down on the bed. She drops the Batman bag beside her and points.) Her blanket is, if you could- (Rachel rushes past Gill and races to the toilet. Gill stands still, surprised at her mad dash, but refocuses on the sleeping toddler. She carefully tucks the pink blanket around Charlie. When she's done she heads to the entrance of the great room and waits, not entirely sure where Rachel disappeared to. Rachel eventually emerges from the bathroom looking a little paler than normal.)

Gill: Are you alright?

Rachel: Yes, funny stomach. Must've been the McDonalds.

Gill: I'm making lasagna. It's Sammy's favorite. Are you going to be able to handle it?

Rachel: I think so.

Gill: What's your favorite? We can do that next.

Rachel: Uh…(shrugs and laughs) Dunno.

Gill: Ok. Well, c'mon have a seat. I'll bring you a tea.

Rachel: Cheers Gill. (Rachel goes and takes a seat on the settee. She rubs her palms together and looks over her shoulder, watching Gill prep the tea, sitting in expectation of the earful she's about to get. Gill walks across the room to the settee and places the tea on the coffee table.) Thank you. (Gill takes a seat on the opposite sofa. She looks over Rachel's body language. Her shoulders are rounded forward, her knees are pressed together, her hands are clasped. Gill spent years as a detective and reading people was part of her job. She could easily dismiss these telltale signs and put it down to Rachel feeling ill, or simply submitting to the natural fear Gill has instilled in her subordinates. However, she sees so clearly now that this is a long learned submissive habit, Rachel's body naturally curls in to protect her vital parts from any blows that might be thrown her way. It was obvious things she would have noticed in seconds about someone being interviewed but it wasn't something Gill was necessarily looking for in an employee. Rachel sips the tea and smiles and nods but doesn't keep eye contact for long.)

Gill: Well, I'm ready when you are.

Rachel: For?

Gill: This chat we're having. I'm ready to listen.

Rachel: Right. (They sit in silence for a few seconds. Rachel looks around the room and when her eyes land back on Gill, she is still avoiding direct eye contact and focusing more on her shoulders than anything. Rachel rubs her own knee and then puts her hand out palm up. Shrugs,) Well, uh, I haven't really got anything to say.

Gill: You had plenty to say yesterday.

Rachel: I know but I was upset. I said sorry. (Gill sighs. It wasn't quite a disappointed sigh but Rachel wasn't sure exactly what was expected of her. They're quiet again and Rachel bites her plaster and then sips her tea.)

Gill: Alright, let's try something else. (Honestly, Gill was struggling a bit, trying to treat Rachel more delicately. Clearly, neither of them were very sure of this new approach.) Yesterday, you said you feel like I do things, nice things, just so that I can remind you of how little you deserve it.

Rachel: Sorry.

Gill: Rachel, stop apologizing. I'm just trying to understand you. Alright?

Rachel: Okay. Sor- (she catches herself and smiles sheepishly. She sips her tea again.)

Gill: Do you really feel like that?

Rachel: Um, well. Not really. Not with you specifically. I think, I guess I feel that way about most people. That they've got a motive. But that's just me. Not you. I've got some trust issues obviously. It's something I've got to work on.

Gill: Ok, well, you've worked with me for how many years?

Rachel: Only 4. I wish it'd been longer.

Gill: In our time working together, did I ever come across as a person who liked to waste time?

Rachel: No m-(she catches herself again.)

Gill: So if I choose, especially now that I'm not being paid, to spend my time with you, helping you, chatting with you and hopefully never again, washing your hair, do you not think it's because I care? Or that I think you are worth my time? (Rachel smiles letting out a little laugh.) And comparing me, to that bastard, Nick bloody Savage-

Rachel: I shouldn't have. It's just what you said about my funeral. I-

Gill: Remember what I told you, when we were in Bristol? About how after Janet got stabbed I went home and I cried my eyes out?

Rachel: You've known Janet for almost 27 years. She's Sammy's godmother. It's…(shrugs)

Gill: Different? (Rachel nods) Yes, it is. But it doesn't mean I care less for you. It's just a different type of relationship to what I have with her. But we're still mates. (leans forward and gently touches Rachel's knee) I wouldn't bin your ashes. (Rachel twists her lips to the side and nods.) If I had had a daughter...(Rachel struggles to swallow the knot in her throat) I'd hope she'd have a bit more sense about her than you. (Rachel laughs and a tear escapes.) But otherwise, you're alright, kid.

Rachel: (wipes a tear) So, we're good?

Gill: Yeah. But next time you've got something to say to me, do not barge into my flat, shouting nonsense and stinking of fags.

Rachel: Promise.

(MMP station. Janet walks in to Will's office.)

Will: Janet. (He smiles upon her entry) Congratulations on finding the Parson children.

Janet: Thank you.

Will: Have a seat? (She does so.) What is it you'd like to talk to me about?

Janet: I would like to talk about the SIO position.

(Gill's flat. Rachel asked if she could help and so Gill is allowing her to mince the garlic.)

Rachel: You know, at the shops, they sell lasagna with all the stuff already in it? You just defrost and stick it in the oven.

Gill: You've not had lasagna until you've had my lasagna.

Rachel: Just saying, there's none of this cutting onions business.

Gill: That's garlic, Sherlock.

Rachel: I know. But I see what you've got laid out here. (She gestures to the onion on the counter) And I think I can guess what's coming next. (They both hear the door to the spare room shut and tiny feet thudding at an almost unnatural speed down the hall.)

Gill: You'd better tell her about that running. People live downstairs.

Rachel: Right. (Charlotte turns the corner into the large open room.) Slow down there. People live downstairs. (Charlotte does her best to slow down but doesn't quite and rushes to Gill, wrapping her arms around Gill's legs.)

Charlotte: Aunt Gill! (Rachel beams seeing the way Gill looks down at her daughter with such affection in her eyes.)

Gill: Hiya. (She hugs the little girl and pets down the bits of frizz on her head.) Good to see you too.

Charlotte: I woke up and I was surprised because I was at your house.

Gill: What a nice surprise!

Charlotte: I'm having the best day!

Gill: Your mummy told me. You went jumping.

Charlotte: Yes. That's why I got shattered. (looks to Rachel) Whatcha doing Mummy?

Rachel: I'm helping cook.

Charlotte: Again?

Rachel: Yes. (laughs) Now go on and get your tablet and stay out the kitchen 'til we're done in here.

Charlotte: But can I have some water first?

Rachel: Sure.

Gill: Uh uh! (They both look to her.) How do you ask? (Charlotte peeks out the corner of her eye at Rachel for backup, and Rachel raises her eyebrows as if to say, you're on your own.)

Charlotte: May I have some water please Aunt Gill?

Gill: (claps her hands together) I love it when I hear those manners. (Gill stops what she's doing, wipes her hands, and stands in front of an open cabinet looking for the most child friendly cup.)

Charlotte: (funny voice) _Alright, darlin', you gonna buy us a drink then?_

Rachel: Shh. (Charlotte laughs)

Gill: (Turns around) What was that?

Charlotte: (funny voice) _I'll have a white wine spit-zah. _

Rachel: Shh. (Gill raises her eyebrows, appalled and tilts her head at Rachel, waiting for what surely would be an inadequate explanation. Rachel makes a 'yikes' face.) It's a song. (One of Gill's eyebrows lower and her lips are tight.)

Charlotte: It's a funny song, Aunt Gill, except for the naughty words. (Rachel laughs nervously. Gill keeps her eyes fixed on Rachel as she hands Charlotte her water.)

Charlotte: Thank you, Aunt Gill.

Rachel: Go on, get out of here before you get Mummy in trouble. (Charlotte laughs at the idea of her mother being in trouble with anyone.)

Gill: Too late. (Gill uses a tea towel and swats Rachel's backside. This makes Charlotte laugh louder.)

Rachel: (blushes and laughs before putting on a joking pout) Sowwy Aunt Gill.

Gill: Charlie, your dolly is on the settee where you left it. Go play so I can give Mummy a talking to.

Charlotte: Mummy got me a new Tiana.

Gill: Well, I guess you've got two now. (Charlie squeals and then runs toward the livingroom) No running.

Charlotte: (this time she immediately slows down) Sorry Aunt Gill.

Gill: Good girl. (turns back to Rachel who has gone back to food prep. Gill folds her arms.) What have you got our Charlie listening to?

Rachel: Well-

**THE END**

**Thank you all so much for reading! If you're interested there could be a PART 3. Let me know. **

**Regardless, there is going to be a "Fic-let" or a short "One-Shot" Christmas Special coming up shortly since it's that time of year! Hope you enjoyed this kind of loopy journey with me. **


	25. X-Mas PREVIEW

**QUICK PREVIEW OF WHATS TO COME FOR THE SHORT XMAS SPECIAL**

(December 20th 2019. Rachel sits in her car outside of the MIT office staring up at the building. The holiday season was a very busy one. While all the songs on the radio said it was the most wonderful time of the year, the phones inside this building were ringing non-stop with an increase in robberies, breaking and entering, and domestics. Not quite as merry as the fairy lights and tinsel around the building suggested. Rachel's phone buzzes and she smiles down at the text she received.)

Adam: (text) _She almost figured us out this morning. Is she being funny with you?_

Rachel: (text) _Nope. Still totally clueless._

Adam: (text) _What time am I meeting you tonight?_

Rachel: (text) _I'm going to try and knock off early. I'll update you as soon as I can._

Adam: (text) _Can't wait. _


	26. Update

**Hey guys! The Christmas Special has begun. One new chapter a day until Christmas. Check it out if you like! ;) **

s/13456626/1/Scott-Bailey-2019-Christmas-Special


End file.
